Larmes de souffrance, perles d'espérance
by ilianakate
Summary: Saison 3, épisode 22. Lorsque Kate apprend la mort de Royce, elle décide de se rendre à LA... Castle l'y suit, et ils se retrouvent dans la même suite... épisode revu et corrigé par mes soins...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir la compagnie... **

**Je sais que certains parmi vous attendent (ou pas) la suite de mes fics Tu es à moi et Tragique obsession. Je ne les abandonne pas, mais pour le moment je suis en manque d'inspiration pour les poursuivre dans de bonnes conditions...**

**Donc en attendant,voici une nouvelle fic qui se situe au moment de l'épisode 22 de la saison 3, donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu s'abstenir... **

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour écrire ces fictions... **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Larmes de souffrance, perles d'espérance….**

**Chapitre 1 : **

« _Savez-vous ce que j'ai dit en vous rencontrant ? …. Que vous étiez un mystère que je ne résoudrais jamais…. Et aujourd'hui, malgré le temps passé à vos côtés, je suis toujours impressionné par l'intensité de votre force, votre courage… et votre sex-appeal…_ »

Cette déclaration était typique de Castle. Si révélatrice, mais incapable d'être complètement sérieuse. Et comme à chaque fois, ses mots avaient fait mouche. Et comme à chaque fois, j'avais fait l'inverse de ce que mon cœur me criait, et j'avais fuit. Et alors que je me tenais là, derrière la porte de cette chambre d'hôtel, je m'en mordais déjà les doigts. N'arrivant pas à croire à quel point je m'étais montrée stupide, je me passais les mains sur le visage, comme pour effacer toutes traces de mon erreur. Mais je savais que c'était inutile. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'y avais vu la profondeur des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à mon égard, et j'avais eu peur. Me laissant aller contre la porte, glissant mes doigts dans mes cheveux avant de porter mes mains à ma bouche comme pour m'empêcher de hurler de frustration, je tentais de faire le point.

Je ne cessais de reculer, de me refuser le droit d'être heureuse, et j'en avais tant pris l'habitude que je ne savais plus comment faire pour m'extirper de cette spirale infernale. Je l'avais si souvent repoussé, me moquant de ses sentiments, leur niant toute crédibilité que j'étais chaque jour surprise de le trouver à mes côtés. Toujours. Frottant nerveusement mes mains l'une contre l'autre, je tournais légèrement la tête vers la poignée, la regardant avec indécision. J'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de faire avancer les choses entre nous, et en même temps terrifiée, pensant qu'elles pouvaient continuer de stagner, qu'il finisse par se lasser et ne décide que finalement je n'en valais pas la peine, que je l'avais trop fait souffrir. Secouant doucement la tête pour chasser cette déplaisante pensée, je prenais conscience que je ne voulais personne d'autre avec moi pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'informer Josh de ce qu'il se passait et de mon départ pour Los Angeles. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas écouté. Et je n'avais pas eu envie de perdre mon temps à lui expliquer quelque chose que de toute façon il ne comprendrait pas. Alors que je n'avais pas eu besoin de m'expliquer pour que Castle comprenne. Il s'était contenté d'être là pour moi, comme toujours. Et même si j'avais fait semblant d'être agacée qu'il m'ait suivie, j'avais failli lui sauter au cou en l'apercevant dans l'avion. D'autant qu'il m'avait évité un voyage plus qu'inconfortable entourée par deux types à l'allure douteuse. Repoussant mes cheveux en arrière dans un geste machinal, je passais le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres subitement devenues sèches, les yeux toujours rivés sur la clenche, comme si c'était brusquement devenu l'objet le plus important du monde. Et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas. Cette poignée symbolisait la décision que je devais prendre.

Hésitante, je posais le bout des doigts dessus pour les retirer presque immédiatement, comme si je m'étais brûlée. J'aurais aimé que Royce soit là pour me dire ce que je devais faire. Mais en fait, je savais exactement ce qu'il me dirait…

_C'est clair que Castle et toi partagez un truc, et tu résistes. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, tu dois simplement accepter de te laisser aller et prendre le tournant. Saute, tu sais qu'il sera là pour te rattraper, comme toujours_.

Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix résonner dans la pièce, et je souriais doucement à ces mots. Il avait raison. Castle me comprenait mieux que quiconque et je réalisais qu'autant la mort de Royce me dévastait, autant je ne m'en relèverais pas s'il s'était agit de Castle. Et cette simple constatation me décida enfin à agir. Je ne voulais plus être simplement spectatrice de ma vie au risque de constater que l'heure du baisser de rideau avait sonnée et que j'avais laissé passer ma chance. Je reportais donc mon regard sur la poignée, constatant que durant toute ma réflexion, mes doigts n'avaient cessés d'aller et venir contre le métal, comme si mon corps lui-même tentait de me faire passer un message. Et je pensais l'avoir enfin saisi.

Je méritais mieux que ça. _Castle_ méritait définitivement mieux que ce que je lui offrais jusque maintenant. Fermement, je baissais la poignée et rouvrais la porte, pour constater que celle de la porte de sa chambre se refermait silencieusement. Avec un soupir de déception, je baissais la tête essayant de refouler mes larmes, m'avançais dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant, et allais me planter devant les baies vitrées. J'avais encore tout fichu par terre. Castle m'avait tendu la perche, encore une, et je l'avais ignoré. J'avais mis trop de temps à réfléchir, à prendre conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment, et il avait abandonné. Mon cœur se serra en songeant qu'un jour prochain, il finirait par se lasser et qu'il ne tiendrait plus ce genre de discours, qu'il ne poserait plus sur moi ce regard tendrement inquiet, qu'il ne me sourirait plus comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, mes doigts se crispèrent contre ma bouche, m'empêchant de laisser échapper le gémissement que je sentais monter du plus profond de mon être, et sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher, je laissais les larmes s'écouler. Pleurant sur la mort de Royce et sur mon incapacité à m'ouvrir à Rick. Lentement, je me laissais tomber sur la moquette et pleurais, ne me souciant pas de savoir si Rick pouvait m'entendre ou pas. Les mains pressées contre mon visage, je me laissais aller à me balancer d'avant en arrière, me laissant engloutir par la profonde douleur que je ressentais et que j'avais trop longtemps fermée à clés tout au fond de mon être, choisissant de l'ignorer plutôt que de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le monstre n'avait pas disparut, il avait simplement attendue son heure pour se frayer un chemin vers la surface et m'engloutir.

Terrassée par la douleur, j'éclatais en sanglots compulsifs qui secouaient violemment mon corps. Mon cœur se brisait en milles morceaux, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher. La douleur de ne plus jamais revoir Royce, de ne plus entendre sa voix, de ne plus rire avec lui se mêlant à la douleur de perdre Rick, de ne plus sentir sa présence à mes côtés, la chaleur de son corps lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me réconforter, la douceur de son sourire lorsqu'il me regardait. Machinalement, je m'étreignais moi-même, simulant les bras de Rick autour de moi, espérant tant qu'il vienne et me console, même si je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Tout mon visage se crispa, et je pressais mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir illusoire d'interrompre les râles de souffrance qui montaient du fond de ma gorge en un flot de plus en plus ininterrompu.

Finalement je lâchais prise, lasse de lutter, et tout mon corps s'affaissa un peu plus en avant, témoignant un peu plus de me totale reddition. Je savais reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance et celui-ci en était un. Je laissais les larmes s'écouler hors de mon corps, ne les retenais plus, me laissant purifiée, évacuée de tous les sentiments négatifs que j'avais emmagasinés en moi depuis la mort de ma mère, me cachant derrière de hautes palissades qui aujourd'hui tombaient enfin. Mes larmes semblaient sans fin, et je me laissais complètement aller, me moquant du spectacle que je pouvais bien offrir. De toute façon, personne n'était là pour y assister. Ma crise me laissa sans force, et basculant sur le côté, à même le sol, je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil agité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Encore une occasion ratée. Pourtant cette fois, j'avais senti Kate réceptrice, ouverte, et Dieu, ce sourire qu'elle avait eu. Mais en une fraction de seconde, elle s'était à nouveau retranchée derrière ses barricades, et elle avait fuit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, que dire pour lui faire comprendre, pour qu'elle réalise et accepte que je serais toujours là pour elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était mon amie, mais parce que j'étais fou d'elle et que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour la maintenir heureuse et en sécurité. Et je restais là, les bras ballants, à fixer une porte close qui figurait tout ce qui me séparait de la femme que j'aimais. Désespéré, je me passais une main lasse sur la nuque, cherchant ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire pour la retenir.

Mais je savais que rien n'y aurait fait. C'était à elle de décider. C'était elle qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Je ne bluffais plus depuis longtemps et attendais simplement qu'elle l'accepte. En attendant, je faisais en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui serait toujours là pour elle. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais suivie à L.A. Pas parce qu'elle était ma muse et que cette histoire serait fabuleuse arrangée à la sauce Nikki Heat, mais parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser faire face à la mort de Royce seule. Cet homme avait été un imbécile complet. Il avait eu ce que je mourrais d'envie de posséder. Le cœur de Kate, et il l'avait piétiné, s'en moquant éperdument. La faisant souffrir dans le processus. Pourtant, je savais qu'il l'avait aimé, j'aurais encore plus douté de sa santé mentale si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais il avait préféré l'attrait de l'argent à Kate.

Et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Où cela avait conduit Kate. Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas suffisamment de dragons à terrasser, il avait fallut qu'il s'arrange pour qu'elle se lance dans une nouvelle quête de justice. Au péril de sa vie et de sa carrière, de tout ce qu'elle avait si durement acquis. Alors quel autre choix avais-je que d'être là pour elle ? Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de lui apporter mon aide, que de m'assurer qu'elle ne franchirait pas la ligne, et surtout de veiller à ce qu'elle reste en vie ? Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas la brusquer, mais en la voyant si triste à cause de cet homme qui ne la méritait pas, qui n'avait pas su se montrer digne de son amour, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Et j'avais pris une gifle monumentale.

Abattu, blessé, je restais là, sans savoir quoi faire. Insister ? Mais ne serait-ce pas tirer profit de sa vulnérabilité ? Laisser couler au risque de la voir se renfermer et prendre ses distances ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. En soupirant, je décidais finalement d'aller panser mes plaies dans ma chambre. Le regard rivé sur la porte, je me levais lentement, ne pouvant m'empêcher contre toute raison d'espérer qu'elle allait ouvrir cette fichue porte et venir enfin à moi. Un rire sans joie m'échappa à cette pensée. Dans mon métier, mon imagination était une véritable bénédiction, mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma vie sentimentale et encore moins de Kate. Parce que la vie réelle n'avait rien d'un conte de fées, et la belle ne finissait pas toujours dans les bras du valeureux héros.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme m'échappa et je me passais la main dans les cheveux avant de me détourner de la porte honnie. Lentement, les épaules basses, je regagnais ma chambre et en refermais doucement la porte alors que j'aurais aimé la claquer aussi violemment que je le pouvais ne serait-ce que pour extérioriser un tant soit peu ma peine d'avoir été une nouvelle fois rejeté. Je sentais chaque fibre de mon être tendue à l'extrême et je me sentais au bord de la rupture. Je devrais y être habitué depuis le temps, mais c'était chaque fois plus douloureux et insupportable que la fois précédente. M'adossant lourdement contre la porte, je tentais de faire le tri dans mes émotions, cherchant une solution qui ne venait pas.

Un son étouffé de l'autre côté de la porte me fit me redresser. Les oreilles aux aguets, j'écoutais, me demandant si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la suite. McCauley peut-être ? Avec la discrétion des flics d'ici, il avait peut-être entendu parler de l'enquête que l'on menait sur lui et avait décidé de venir régler le problème. A cette idée, je tressaillis d'angoisse. Pas pour moi, mais pour Kate. L'avait-elle entendu ou bien s'était-elle endormie ? Avec lenteur, j'entrebâillais prudemment et aussi silencieusement que possible la porte de ma chambre et scrutais le salon à la recherche de McCauley. Mais ce n'était pas lui que j'aperçus près de la fenêtre. C'était Kate.

Elle se tenait, immobile, fixant le paysage crépusculaire californien. J'hésitais à la rejoindre, mais le tremblement de ses épaules et l'image de son reflet m'en dissuadèrent. Elle pleurait. La constatation me choqua presque. Pourtant je l'avais déjà vue pleurer, mais là c'était au-delà de tout ce à quoi je n'avais jamais assisté. Elle paraissait dévastée de l'intérieur. Et ce qui avait commencé par quelques larmes se transforma en véritable torrent. A tel point que son corps fut rapidement secoué par de violents sanglots et qu'elle tomba à genoux sur la moquette. Instinctivement mon corps se tendit vers elle, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas esquisser le moindre geste.

J'aurais voulu la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien et que je serais toujours là pour elle, mais je n'osais pas, sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait sûrement pas faire. Et puis je savais qu'elle en avait besoin, que pleurer ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, que cela l'aiderait à se libérer de ce trop plein de souffrances qu'elle avait emmagasiné avec tant d'acharnement depuis trop longtemps. Alors je restais là à la regarder, me sentant plus impuissant que jamais, mon cœur pleurant à l'unisson du sien, mes yeux laissant à leur tour s'échapper des larmes, écho de sa souffrance que je faisais mienne, comme pour l'aider à l'évacuée plus rapidement, l'en délester dans une certaine mesure.

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que j'étais là, et je me faisais l'effet d'un voyeur. Je n'aurais pas dû être présent, être témoin de sa crise, mais je ne pouvais ni ne voulais la laisser. Et mu par une force inconnue, je ne parvenais pas à détourner mon regard comme si je voulais par ce simple lien, lui transmettre ma force pour traverser cette tempête émotionnelle. Tout mon être refusait de s'en aller, de quitter cette pièce, de l'abandonner comme elle l'avait trop souvent été. Alors j'attendis simplement qu'elle se calme, que ses larmes se tarissent. Et enfin, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, s'endormant alors même que son corps était secoué de tremblements et que sa respiration restait saccadée et hachée.

Son beau visage était rougi et bouffi d'avoir trop pleuré, et pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais parue plus belle qu'en cet instant. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se cachait plus derrière un masque, qu'elle était elle, totalement, sans réserve, et que c'était un spectacle au combien captivant. Avec douceur, je repoussais ses cheveux de son visage, essuyant du bout des doigts les dernières perles salées qui glissaient encore le long de ses joues. Epuisée émotionnellement, elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser passer la nuit allongée sur la moquette de cette suite, aussi m'approchais-je lentement d'elle et passais mes bras sous son corps.

« Rick…. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir tant pleuré, s'agitant de plus belle dans mes bras.

Immédiatement, je me figeais effrayé de l'avoir réveillée, et tétanisé par la surprise d'entendre mon nom s'échapper si facilement de ses lèvres, elle qui ne le prononçait jamais. En un geste réflexe, je resserrais mon emprise autour de son corps abandonné, et elle poussa un soupir alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle se blottissait contre moi avec confiance. Fasciné, je regardais le jeu des derniers rayons solaires sur son visage d'ange, et me reprenais alors qu'elle remuait de nouveau, visiblement en proie à de sombres pensées alors que les traits de son visage se crispaient de nouveau.

« Tout va bien Kate… je suis là, tu n'es pas seule… » murmurais-je en me penchant au-dessus d'elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Rick… » m'appela-t-elle de nouveau, et sa main se referma sur ma chemise, comme pour m'empêcher de m'écarter d'elle.

« Je suis là, dors en paix… » soufflais-je encore en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Je restais dans cette position un long moment avant qu'une crampe dans mon genou gauche ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Délicatement, presque en ayant peur de la briser, je la soulevais et comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, je l'emportais jusque dans sa chambre. Avec milles précautions, je retirais mes bras de sous son corps, lui tirant un gémissement plaintif, et je me rendais dans la salle de bain. Attrapant un gant, je le passais sous l'eau froide et l'essorant soigneusement, je revenais et avec douceur, le passais sur le visage de Kate, effaçant toutes traces de ses pleurs.

Elle gémit de nouveau mais ne se réveilla pas. Ensuite, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Son haut était trempé et je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir avec, mais devais-je pour autant prendre la liberté de la dévêtir ? Elle allait me tuer, c'était une évidence. Décidant finalement que c'était un risque plus qu'acceptable, je commençais lentement à lui retirer son haut, priant tout du long pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je parvins enfin à le lui enlever, et miracle elle ne se réveilla pas. Je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'elle portait un débardeur blanc en dessous, ce qui m'éviterait sûrement la mort à son réveil.

Tirant sur la couette, je l'en recouvrais, veillant à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, et je souriais lorsqu'elle se blottit sous l'épais édredon. Longuement, je l'observais dormir, ses traits s'apaisant au fur et à mesure que son sommeil se faisait plus profond et paisible. Et à nouveau, l'hésitation m'envahit. Devais-je la laisser et retourner tranquillement finir ma nuit dans ma chambre ? Ou bien rester ici pour le cas où elle se réveillerait durant la nuit et aurait besoin d'une épaule pour s'épancher ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve seule dans cette chambre pour faire face à ses fantômes.

Sur une impulsion, je retournais dans le salon et m'emparais du fauteuil d'angle, le portant dans la chambre ainsi que le petit pouf qui me permettrait d'étendre mes jambes. Ce ne serait pas la nuit la plus confortable que je passerais, mais je savais que si je m'allongeais à ses côtés, je me ferais tirer comme un lapin. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Une fois le fauteuil placé stratégiquement en face d'elle, dans l'angle gauche de la chambre, je retournais dans ma chambre et m'emparais de mon propre édredon. En passant, je verrouillais la porte de la suite, me rappelant de la peur que je m'étais faite un peu plus tôt.

Je m'installais aussi confortablement que possible, et me plongeais dans mon activité préférée. Observer ma muse. Et j'en profitais pleinement sachant qu'elle ne me demanderait pas de cesser sur le champ puisqu'elle dormait. De temps en temps, elle remuait, un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres, mais globalement, son sommeil fut paisible. Je m'assoupissais finalement en emportant avec moi l'image d'une Kate sereine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victime d'un vilain chantage de la part de Sarah d'Emeraude, je vous poste le troisième chapitre de cette fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise... **

**Un gran merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un com, je pense notamment aux merveilleux commentaire d'emy qui m'ont fait grand plaisir... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Une sensation de chaleur m'entourait, et je me sentais bien. Lentement, j'ouvrais les yeux, et constatais qu'il faisait nuit depuis un long moment. M'étirant, je prenais conscience de mon environnement et écarquillais les yeux en réalisant que j'étais allongée sur un matelas confortable. Surprise, je me redressais brusquement dans mon lit. Comment diable étais-je arrivée là ? Je me souvenais pourtant m'être endormie à même la moquette du salon. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'étais pas somnambule. La réponse à ma question s'imposa à moi lorsque je découvris Castle profondément endormi près de mon lit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Sa tête reposait à un angle étrange, et je grimaçais en songeant qu'il allait avoir un torticolis s'il passait toute la nuit dans ce fauteuil. D'autant que sa couverture était tombée et qu'il devait avoir froid à présent.

Repoussant ma propre couette, je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait assisté à ma crise de larmes, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne à cette idée. Me montrer vulnérable devant lui ne me rebutait plus autant qu'au début de notre partenariat. Probablement parce qu'il m'avait à plusieurs reprises prouvé qu'il était capable de me comprendre mieux que personne, et que me montrer faible et fragile devant lui était normal. Frissonnant, je constatais que mon haut avait disparut, et un sourire amusé naquit sur mes lèvres en imaginant les tergiversations qui avaient dues l'envahir avant qu'il ne se décide à me le retirer. Ce qui me surprenait, c'était que je ne m'étais pas réveillée. D'habitude le moindre son me faisait sursauter, et là rien.

Il remua dans son sommeil, et je souriais doucement face à l'expression de petit garçon qu'il arborait. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et les lumières de la nuit se disputaient la place sur son visage avec les ombres de la pièce. C'était un spectacle fascinant et je me surprenais à faire ce que je lui reprochais à longueur de journée. Je le dévorais du regard, souriant lorsqu'il remuait, son visage adoptant des expressions différentes en fonction des rêves qu'il faisait. Il était adorable et sexy en diable. Profitant pleinement du spectacle qu'il m'offrait, je me délectais de la vue imprenable que j'avais sur son corps abandonné au sommeil. Il n'avait pas une plastique parfaite, même s'il était bien fait de sa personne, mais il était magnifique. Tout en lui évoquait sa force et sa maîtrise.

Chaque fois qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras, j'avais eu l'impression que mon corps était fait pour se blottir contre le sien. Et en cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie. M'asseoir sur ses genoux et me blottir contre lui, laisser la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien. Mais la crainte de sa réaction me retenait. Après la façon dont je l'avais traité, me rejetterait-il à son tour ? Et puis il y avait Josh… Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je n'en étais pas amoureuse. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Mon cœur appartenait à Rick depuis le premier instant où je l'avais vu. J'avais simplement refusé l'évidence.

Mais alors que je l'observais dormir, je prenais conscience que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller un matin et découvrir qu'il avait fait sa vie avec une femme qui n'était pas moi. Mon cœur vacillant entre détermination et angoisse, je le rejoignais en quelques enjambées, et délicatement, caressais son visage du bout des doigts. J'ignorais d'où me venait ce brusque accès de courage, peut-être de la pénombre environnante, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts m'électrisa, et j'affermissais un peu plus ma caresse, me penchant inconsciemment vers lui, cherchant plus de contact. Je me figeais, le cœur battant la chamade en le voyant bouger, mais il se contenta de grimacer en remuant la tête, ce qui me fit prendre conscience de sa position.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer la nuit si inconfortablement, il me maudirait au matin, même si je trouvais adorable qu'il ait veillé sur mon sommeil de cette façon. C'était tout lui, et je craquais un peu plus en cet instant face à tant de prévenance de sa part. Encore une fois, je constatais combien mon bien-être personnel était important pour lui, primant sur son propre confort personnel. Ceux qui pensaient Richard Castle égoïste et uniquement préoccupé de sa petite personne ne le connaissaient pas. Pas comme j'avais appris à le connaître et à l'aimer. Une chaleur inconnue me traversa à cette constatation, enflammant mes joues, et je bénissais le ciel d'être en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'il dorme.

Ce qui me ramena à ma décision de le réveiller. Il dormait si bien que je me sentais coupable de perturber son sommeil, mais il n'était que trois heures du matin, et je me sentirais plus coupable encore qu'il passe une mauvaise nuit parce que j'avais été incapable de garder mes émotions sous contrôle. Sans compter que j'espérais qu'il me laisserait faire ce que j'avais voulu faire avant de me laisser engloutir par ma peine. Ma vie était loin d'être parfaite et foutrement compliquée, mais je réalisais que c'était moi qui avais tout compliqué. Il était grand temps que je donne un grand coup de ciseau dans ce sac de nœud, et j'allais commencer par mettre les choses au clair avec Rick.

Tendrement et avec une lenteur délibérée, je reprenais mes caresses, laissant mes doigts redessiner chaque traits de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il remue et que ses paupières papillonnent. Je stoppais net mes effleurements sans pour autant retirer ma main de son visage, la mettant en coupe contre sa joue. Lentement, je le regardais s'éveiller, souriant de sa mine toute chiffonnée et de son air endormi. Si craquant.

« Hey… » soufflais-je en souriant, caressant sa joue de mon pouce sans même y prendre garde, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Hey… » répondit-il d'une voix grave que je reconnus comme étant celle qu'il avait quand je le tirais du lit pour une enquête, ce qui accentua mon sourire.

Grimaçant en bougeant son cou, il s'étira et se redressa lentement, posant sur moi un regard embrumé par le sommeil. Etouffant un bâillement, il se frotta les yeux et son regard s'éclaircit enfin. Il posa un regard mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur sur moi, et je me contentais de lui sourire tendrement, incapable de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais. Alors je me contentais de l'observer, laissant mes yeux parler pour moi. Un lent sourire timide et plein d'espoir apparut sur ses lèvres, et je me mordillais inconsciemment la lèvre pour me retenir de me jeter sur lui.

Le mouvement qu'il avait fait pour s'asseoir avait rapproché son corps du mien, et je frémissais à notre brusque promiscuité, remerciant à nouveau la pénombre environnante. Celle-ci me permettait de me perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux sans pour autant révéler la rougeur de mes joues et le trouble qui m'habitait. L'ambiance intimiste qui régnait semblait propice à un rapprochement, et cette fois, j'étais bien déterminée à ne pas fuir et advienne que pourra. Il était temps que je fasse face et que Rick comprenne que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires qui me font tant plaisir... **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez grandement ce chapitre, et je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui attendrait impatiemment la scène NC-17 que celle-ci n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 13... **

**Je sais que certains trouveront ça un peu long, mais je ne suis pas du genre à écrire dur M pour le simple fait d'en écrire, pour moi une telle scène doit avoir une signification, suivre une certaine logique...**

**En espérant ne pas perdre de lecteur en route, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapitre 4 : **

Lentement, j'émergeais de mon sommeil. Mais je tentais de lutter, trouvant qu'il était trop tôt pour me lever. Remuant, je tentais de trouver une position plus confortable, et grimaçais en entendant ma nuque craquer et une vive douleur me rappeler à l'ordre. Gardant les yeux fermés, je cherchais à comprendre ce qui avait pu m'éveiller. Tendant l'oreille, j'écoutais avec attention les bruits émanant de la chambre, mais les seuls que je perçus étaient ceux, assourdis, de la rue en contrebas. Pourtant, j'avais une drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un m'espionnait dans mon sommeil. Remuant de nouveau, je grimaçais en sentant la douleur dans mon cou se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. J'avais définitivement passé l'âge de dormir dans un fauteuil.

Soudain, un frôlement si aérien que je crus l'avoir rêvé attira mon attention, et instinctivement, je tournais la tête cherchant à en comprendre la provenance. Les yeux obstinément clos, je me laissais flotter entre rêve et réalité, savourant ces instants où tout est calme, où l'on se retrouve seul avec soi-même. Puis la caresse reprit, plus insistante et prolongée. Et c'était diablement agréable. Un délicieux frisson me remonta l'échine, exactement comme lorsque Beckett me touchait. Et quel que soit la provenance de cette merveilleuse sensation, je ne voulais pas la voir disparaître. Rien que l'idée me fit pincer les lèvres d'un air boudeur. Du moins imaginais-je que c'était l'expression que je devais afficher. Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier.

Je me contentais donc de savourer l'instant, remuant subtilement afin de mieux offrir mon visage à ces doux attouchements. Ce n'est qu'en sentant un souffle chaud contre ma peau, et la chaleur d'un corps féminin contre le mien que je compris que je ne rêvais pas. Inspirant profondément, je reçus de plein fouet une fragrance que j'aurais reconnue au milieu de la pollution new-yorkaise. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je papillonnais des yeux et les ouvrais lentement, craignant qu'elle ne soit plus là lorsque je l'aurais fait. Mais même si le jeu de ses doigts sur ma peau stoppa, elle laissa sa main sur ma joue.

« Hey… » souffla-t-elle en me souriant timidement, caressant ma joue de son pouce sans même y prendre garde, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Hey… » répondis-je d'une voix caverneuse qui me fit grimacer alors qu'elle souriait de plus belle, faisant battre mon cœur de façon désordonnée.

Grimaçant, je remuais le cou pour me donner une contenance et le regrettais immédiatement lorsque mon mouvement réveillait la douleur lancinante qui s'était installée dans ma nuque du fait de la position que j'avais adoptée pour dormir. Tentant de dénouer mes muscles, je m'étirais en étouffant quelques bâillements, et me frottais les yeux afin d'effacer les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui m'obscurcissaient encore l'esprit. Les idées à présent claires et pleinement éveillé, je portais toute mon attention sur Kate, l'étudiant attentivement. Elle subit mon inspection sans broncher, se contentant de m'adresser un tendre sourire qui fit faire de drôles de bonds à mes intestins.

Elle paraissait détendue, sereine et reposée. Son visage avait repris sa teinte habituelle, et alors que les rayons lunaires l'éclairaient doucement, elle m'apparut plus belle que jamais. Le visage dénué de maquillage, elle rayonnait littéralement ayant un effet quasi hypnotique sur moi. Sans oublier que sa main se trouvait toujours sur ma joue, continuant de caresser doucement ma peau, et j'invoquais tout les anges du paradis pour qu'elle ne la retire pas. Mais surtout il y avait ce regard qu'elle avait. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et ce que je lus au fond de ses prunelles, si expressives en cet instant, amena un sourire timide et teinté d'espérance sur mes lèvres, étirant les siennes en réponse avant qu'elle ne se mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Je me demandais si elle avait conscience de l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur moi. Il valait probablement mieux pour moi que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si elle le découvrait. Sous l'intensité du regard que je posais sur elle, incapable d'endiguer les émotions qu'elle éveillait en moi, elle remua légèrement sans pour autant rompre la connexion qui s'était créée entre nous. Et je réalisais à quel point elle était proche de moi. Vraiment très proche. A tel point que la chaleur de nos deux corps se confondait, se mélangeait. Et cela ne semblait pas la déranger alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle allait me rendre fou avec cette douche écossaise émotionnelle et pourtant, je n'imaginais pas me trouver ailleurs qu'ici en cet instant.

« Tout vas bien ? » m'enquis-je doucement de peur de rompre la quiétude de l'instant et l'intimité qui nous enveloppait, nous coupant du reste du monde.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, son regard se voilant légèrement et je me baffais intérieurement pour lui avoir rappelé sa crise de larmes.

« Kate, je… » commençais-je, prêt à m'excuser, j'ignorais de quoi, mais mère et Alexis ne cessaient de me dire que les hommes avaient toujours une bonne raison de demander pardon à une femme.

« Merci de m'avoir porté jusque dans mon lit » lança-t-elle en redressant la tête et en retrouvant ce léger sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis mon réveil.

« De rien, je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça ! » m'exclamais-je en la couvant du regard.

« Merci d'être là pour moi-même si je ne le mérites pas… » ajouta-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Always » me contentais-je de lui assurer mettant autant de conviction dans ma voix qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

A ces mots, son sourire s'accentua, et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se laissa aller contre mon torse, et remua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée à côté de moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et un bras autour de ma taille. Instinctivement, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et souriait en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement. Avait-elle vraiment cru que j'allais la repousser ? J'attendais ce genre de rapprochement depuis bien trop longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit qui la ferait se rétracter et reprendre ses distances. Sans y penser, je laissais ma main bouger dans son dos en de longues et apaisantes caresses, et je ne prenais conscience de mon geste qu'au moment où sa main dessina des arabesques sur mon torse, me tirant des frissons de plaisir.

« Hummm… Kate ? » l'appelais-je doucement, m'en voulant de rompre la quiétude de l'instant.

Alors que le silence s'épaississait et que la nuit reprenait ses droits, j'avais senti son corps se détendre totalement contre le mien et se faire plus lourd, signe qu'elle se rendormait. Hors je savais pour y avoir goûté que le confort de ce siège laissait à désirer et qu'elle serait mieux dans son lit. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de rompre le contact de nos deux corps, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit pleine de courbatures au réveil. Elle devait être au mieux de sa forme demain matin, surtout si nous devions nous colleter avec McCauley.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix assoupie en rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, il est définitivement plus confortable que ce fauteuil… » lui souris-je tendrement en repoussant ses cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille.

Avec une petite moue adorable, elle s'écarta lentement de moi, me plongeant dans une douce agonie, et je me sentis transi de froid en perdant la chaleur de son corps. Je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant, la tirer de nouveau dans l'étreinte de mes bras et ne plus la laisser m'échapper. Mais je ne fis rien, attendant qu'elle décide pour nous. Je soupirais de déception en la voyant faire quelques pas vers son lit avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers moi.

« C'est aussi valable pour toi ! » me fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

« C'est vrai, je vais retourner dans ma chambre ! » balbutiais-je en me levant d'un bond, essayant au mieux de dissimuler ma déception.

Me penchant pour ramasser mon édredon, je ne prenais conscience que Kate se tenait près de moi qu'au moment où elle serra ma main dans la sienne.

« Reste » souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Incapable d'aligner deux mots, je me contentais d'hocher la tête, et elle m'adressa le sourire le plus étincelant que j'ai jamais vu. Puis, elle m'attira à sa suite vers le lit avant de s'y allonger. Gauchement, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi, je m'allongeais sur le dos, et gardais soigneusement les bras le long du corps. J'avais peur de faire un geste qu'elle jugerait déplacé et qu'elle ne me demande de partir sur le champ. La nuit allait être abominablement longue, mais cela allait être la plus douce de toutes les tortures que de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Comprenant mon dilemme, elle attrapa mon bras, le souleva et vint se remettre dans la même position que dans le fauteuil, et cette fois, c'est à l'unisson que nous soupirâmes de contentement et de soulagement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, et je suis vraiment heureuse que mes chapitres continuent de vous plaire... **

**Un merci tout particulier à Sarah d'Emeraude et à emy dont les commentaires me font toujours énormément sourire... **

**Cette fic contiendra 16 chapitres. Je viens de finir le chapitre 15, donc j'aurais bientôt terminer cette fic... **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

****

**Chapitre 5 : **

Blottie contre la chaleur du corps de Josh, j'émergeais lentement du pays des rêves. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée par un nuage de coton, et je me sentais si bien que je ne voulais pas quitter ce cocon protecteur. Me pressant un peu plus contre la chaleur du corps de mon compagnon, je m'éveillais lentement, laissant peu à peu la réalité reprendre ses droits. Dire que je devais me lever et repartir à la chasse au fantôme. Mais je le devais à Royce. Il en aurait fait autant pour moi. Dommage que je ne sois pas à New York mais à LA, où j'avais les mains liées. Une minute… que faisait Josh à LA ? Il ne savait même pas que j'étais là, alors de là à me rejoindre, il y avait tout un monde. Et si ce n'était pas Josh dans les bras duquel je m'étais endormie, cela ne pouvait être que…

La réalisation me fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, et osant à peine bouger, je rejetais la tête en arrière pour découvrir l'identité de mon oreiller. Et les évènements de la nuit dernière m'assaillirent. Ma crise de larmes, mon désespoir, ma colère et mon angoisse. Ce sentiment de me sentir dévastée de l'intérieur. Et surtout, j'avais cessé de me mentir quant à mes sentiments pour Rick. Il m'avait donné suffisamment de preuves de son attachement pour que je n'ai plus de doutes et surtout pour que je n'ai plus peur de faire face à mes sentiments et d'agir en conséquence. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais allongée à ses côtés. Et la situation entière me secoua de rire. Rires que je réprimais aussitôt afin de ne pas éveiller Rick. Je voulais savourer encore un peu ce moment.

Je n'avais décidément jamais imaginé ma première nuit avec Rick de cette façon. Et j'en avais imaginé des scénarios possibles. Tour à tour sauvage et passionné, fougueux et impétueux, torride et débridé, tendre et alanguie, lent et sensuel, nous avions exploré toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous dans mes fantasmes. Mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que notre première nuit serait chaste. Et pourtant ça avait été le cas. En l'invitant dans mon lit, j'avais bien eu l'intention de le séduire et de faire l'amour avec lui, mais à l'instant où ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi, où sa chaleur m'avaient entourés, je m'étais laisser aller, et ensuite c'était le black out total jusqu'à mon réveil. Je m'étais endormie, vaincue par ce trop plein d'émotions.

La seule chose qui me consolait c'était qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, et que ses bras me serraient fermement contre lui comme s'il avait craint que je ne profite de son sommeil pour disparaître. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. En fait, si je m'écoutais, je passerais les prochaines heures allongée dans ce lit, et notre journée serait définitivement moins sage que ne l'avait été notre nuit. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à mes envies, du moins pas encore. J'avais encore trop de choses à réglées. A commencer par venger la mort de Royce. Ensuite rompre avec Josh. Je ne pouvais plus rester en couple avec lui après ce qui s'était passer cette nuit, et je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Rick plus longtemps en lui imposant la présence de mon petit-ami.

Doucement, je me redressais sur un bras et penchée au-dessus de son visage paisible, l'observait dormir. Les rayons du soleil dansaient joyeusement sur son visage, le parant d'une aura captivante. Délicatement, je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, incapable de résister à la tentation. Ses lèvres remuèrent sous les miennes et je crus qu'il s'était réveillé, mais non. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en constatant que même endormi, il répondait à ma présence. J'avais envie de tellement plus, et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas tout envoyer aux oubliettes et enfin laisser parler mon cœur. Surtout alors que Rick était là, à la merci du moindre de mes caprices. Dieu, j'allais devenir folle si je restais une minute de plus dans ce lit.

Usant de mille précautions, je quittais à regret la douceur des bras de Rick, ressentant cruellement leur perte. Un manque s'installa immédiatement en moi, et j'amorçais un mouvement pour reprendre ma place, mais je me baffais intérieurement. J'en devenais pathétique. Une seule nuit dans ses bras, et je perdais la tête. Heureusement qu'il dormait et qu'il n'était pas témoin de mon comportement désespéré. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui plus longtemps dans ma vie, que je devais agir différemment avec lui. Enfin pas trop. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui que je devais me comporter comme une écervelée. Notre relation intime ne devait pas nuire à notre relation professionnelle, et en cet instant, c'était celle-ci qui devait prendre le dessus, que j'en ai envie ou pas.

Une fois libérée, je me retournais vers lui, et souriais en l'entendant grommeler de mécontentement. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule qui n'appréciait pas la perte du corps de l'autre. Le voyant rouler dans ma direction, comme aimanté, je me dépêchais de me lever, sachant très bien que s'il m'attirait de nouveau à lui, je n'aurais pas la force de le quitter une seconde fois. Je n'étais qu'une femme après tout, et j'avais mes faiblesses. Et Rick était certainement la plus grande de toutes. Ce qui devrait m'effrayer en y réfléchissant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Une fois debout, je gagnais la salle de bain et après une douche express, enfilais un t-shirt blanc et un jean. Simple et confortable.

Ensuite, je ramenais le fauteuil et le pouf dans le salon, constatant avec amusement que le bruit ne réveilla pas Rick. délicatement, je refermais la porte et m'installant, je tentais de faire le tri dans tout ce que l'on avait appris sur McCauley, mais sans tableau blanc pour bien visualiser les choses, c'était assez difficile. Et je me rappelais que Rick avait dit que Maurice, le concierge de l'hôtel pouvait trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Immédiatement je m'emparais du téléphone et commandais un tableau blanc en même temps que le petit déjeuner. Et dix minutes plus tard, Maurice m'apportait les deux. Terriblement efficace, et je songeais que je devrais peut-être le ramener dans mes bagages. Il pourrait s'avérer très utile lors de nos enquêtes.

Avalant un croissant, je m'emparais du feutre noir et commençais à écrire tout ce que je savais sur l'enquête. Je fus stoppée dans mon élan par l'arrivée de Rick. Tournant la tête, je l'accueillais d'un sourire, et faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'allure qu'il avait. Je reportais prestement mon attention sur ce que j'écrivais afin qu'il ne voit pas mon hilarité, mais surtout le désir qui venait de s'allumer en moi. Il était tellement sexy que s'en était presque un crime. Et voilà que je me remettais à dérailler. Inconscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, commentant ce que j'avais annoté sur le tableau blanc. Nerveuse, je me frottais les mains sur les fesses, et souriais en voyant son regard s'attarder sur cette partie de mon anatomie.

« Kate… pour cette nuit… » commença-t-il en me lançant un regard inquiet.

Et je compris ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait peur que je ne fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait changé, et je pouvais comprendre ce qui le poussait à le croire. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours agit ainsi, mais plus maintenant.

« Pas maintenant Rick. Nous allons arrêter McCauley et nous rentrerons chez nous. Et je te promets que nous prendrons le temps de discuter » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Comme il te plaira… » soupira-t-il en détournant le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le tableau.

« Rick… » l'appelais-je en m'approchant de lui jusqu'à le toucher « Je ne fais pas marche arrière. Seulement je ne suis pas venue ici pour une virée romantique »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je le laissais faire sans chercher à dissimuler mes émotions. Lentement, il se leva et je rejetais la tête en arrière afin que nos regards restent connectés. Silencieusement, nous dialoguions, partageant nos craintes et nos espérances. Puis lentement, presque respectueusement, je le vis se pencher vers moi, et je sus qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'aurais dû l'arrêter, l'empêcher, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Je ne voulais plus le blesser, et je savais que lui refuser ce baiser le blesserait cruellement. Et pourquoi refuser quelque chose dont je mourrais d'envie ? Alors je le laissais faire, et poussais un soupir de soulagement et de délivrance lorsqu'enfin nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Je sentis les mains de Rick se refermer sur mes hanches, me maintenant en place pour lui, et je posais mes mains sur son torse musclé.

D'abord chaste, ce baiser gagna en intensité et en passion alors que nous nous laissions envahir par le désir qui avait été présent tout au long de la nuit, compagnon latent et silencieux. Je sentis la bosse que faisait le sexe de Rick contre mon ventre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me frotter intimement contre lui, nous faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Rick enfouit la tête dans mes cheveux, s'enivrant de mon parfum, et je frémis de satisfaction en le sentant trembler contre moi, comme pour tenter de maîtriser le désir que j'avais éveillé en lui et qui faisait si bien écho à celui qui coulait dans mes propres veines, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée alors que je le sentais si chaud et vibrant entre mes bras.

« Tu me rends fou… » gémit-il avant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres en un baiser sauvage et vorace.

M'abandonnant totalement à l'intensité du moment, je laissais sa langue jouer avec la mienne, m'emmener sur des chemins de luxure et de sensualité, me faisant oublier jusqu'à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et la raison pour laquelle nous y étions. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, et je m'apprêtais à surenchérir lorsque des coups contre la porte nous stoppèrent dans notre élan.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » m'enquis-je légèrement haletante.

« Non… » grogna-t-il en laissant tomber son front contre le mien.

Un même soupir de déception nous échappa, et Rick me libéra de son étreinte pour aller ouvrir la porte, mais je le retenais et m'empressais de mettre le tableau blanc à l'abri de ma chambre, me permettant ainsi de reprendre contenance après l'intermède torride que Rick et moi avions partagé. Une chose était sûre, Rick savait embrasser, et je commençais à comprendre que ses écrits devaient être à la hauteur de son expérience en la matière, ce qui promettait pour la suite des évènements. Rapidement, je venais m'asseoir sur le canapé, me saisissant de ma tasse et adoptant mon expression la plus innocente possible. L'arrivée de Seeger eut le mérite de me replonger dans l'affaire, et je me promis de ne plus me laisser distraire avant d'avoir mis la main sur McCauley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut la compagnie! **

**Comme vous avez été adorable avec vos commentaires, voici le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu... **

**J'avais promis à Sarah de le poster hier soir si elle postait un nouveau chapitre de How deep, mais vu l'heure à laquelle je me suis rendu compte qu'elle l'avait fait, je le poste ce soir... **

**Je préviens qu'un personnage risque de vous paraître légèrement OOC (ou pas) mais promis, vous comprendrez tout dans le prochain chapitre... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : **

_« Jusqu'où serais-tu allée avec Ganz ? »_

Alors que je relisais encore une fois la lettre de Royce, souriant à ses mots et à quel point il m'avait percée à jour, la question de Rick me trottait dans la tête. Parce que je savais que j'avais été proche, vraiment proche de franchir la ligne. Alors que Ganz m'avait rapporté les mots de Royce, j'avais eu une furieuse envie de lui réserver le même sort que celui qu'il avait réservé à Royce. Mais au moment de presser la détente, j'avais pensé à Rick, à tout ce que je perdrais si je laissais ma haine prendre le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, Royce ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je sacrifie tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu pour le venger. Arrêter son assassin était bien suffisant. Et puis je n'étais pas partisante de la justice aveugle. Je croyais en la justice de notre pays, et je savais que Ganz recevrait le châtiment qu'il méritait pour ses crimes.

Alors j'avais sourit, satisfaite de lire de la peur dans le regard de cet homme. Parce que lui aussi, l'espace d'un instant avait cru que j'allais tirer. Il m'en avait sue capable, et il avait compris que sa vie reposait entre mes mains. Non seulement j'avais été plus forte que lui, mais en cet instant il avait éprouvé ce que Royce avait ressenti juste avant de mourir. Cette peur, cette impuissance, cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler. Et il avait vraiment eu l'impression que l'enfer venait de s'abattre sur lui. Et même si cela ne me soulageait pas, si je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant, je savais que je guérirais de cette blessure, et qu'en fait, j'avais déjà entamé ce délicat processus curatif. Parce que j'avais résolu cette affaire. Le coupable allait aller en prison, et il y resterait un long moment. L'assassinat de Royce avait été résolu, et j'allais pouvoir tourner la page avec le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Repliant soigneusement la lettre, je tournais la tête sur ma gauche, et observais Rick d'un air songeur. Royce avait tout compris. Il avait su sans que j'aie besoin de le dire ce que je ressentais pour mon partenaire. Alors même que je m'évertuais à tout nier en bloc, Royce avait compris et accepté mes sentiments pour Rick, m'encourageant à me laisser aller. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, il avait compris que c'était en partie à cause de lui que je me refusais à ouvrir mon cœur, et qu'il se l'était toujours reproché. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait forcer ses sentiments. Josh et moi en étions la preuve flagrante. Je l'aimais bien, je tenais à lui, mais il n'était pas l'homme de ma vie, l'homme qui possédait mon cœur. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme se trouvait endormi près de moi.

Avec un frisson, je repensais au baiser que nous avions échangé. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de laisser les choses en arriver là, mais rien ne m'avait parut plus juste en cet instant que de sentir les lèvres de Rick contre les miennes et ses mains sur mon corps. Je détestais me retrouver dans cette position, mais je ne parvenais pas à me sentir coupable d'avoir laisser parler mon cœur, même si c'était nouveau pour moi. C'était à la fois terrifiant et grisant. Comme aimanté, mon regard se posa sur les lèvres de Rick, et je me mordillais violemment la mienne pour m'empêcher de venir cueillir le souffle de sa respiration sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, je tortillais mes cheveux autour de mon index, et je riais doucement en me souvenant de ce que Rick m'avait dit à propos de ce geste innocent. A croire que pour lui, le moindre de mes gestes avait une signification propre.

Mais il était vrai qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même parfois. Il savait jauger de mon humeur d'un seul regard et parvenait de la même façon à m'apaiser, à me réconforter. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me projeter dans l'avenir. Un avenir avec lui. Il était la constante stable de ma vie, et j'avais enfin accepté qu'il le soit indéfiniment. Du moins si je ne gâchais pas tout. Continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux, je laissais à nouveau mon regard se repaitre de son visage, puis de son corps, et je frissonnais en me rappelant comme je m'étais sentie à ma place contre son torse musclé. Quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours à venir, j'allais devoir m'ouvrir à lui comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec aucun homme, mais pour la première fois, l'idée ne m'effrayait pas. Au contraire, j'attendais ça avec un mélange d'excitation et d'euphorie.

Fermant les yeux, je laissais mes pensées s'égarer vers tout ce que j'allais devoir faire à mon retour à New York. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner à L.A. Vu le nombre d'appels en absence du capitaine et le message qu'il m'avait laissé, j'avais intérêt à me rendre au commissariat dès mon arrivée. Je grimaçais à cette idée. Cette colère ne ressemblait pas au capitaine, mais en même temps, c'était la première fois que je désobéissais aussi ouvertement et délibérément à un ordre direct. Sans oublier que je l'avais placé en fâcheuse posture vis-à-vis de la police de L.A. Il n'avait pas du apprécier d'avoir à justifier les actions d'un de ses lieutenants venue rendre justice dans leur ville. J'aurais beaucoup de chance de ne m'en sortir qu'avec un blâme. A moins qu'il ne me suspende temporairement de mes fonctions. Cette pensée me fit grimacer, mais je ne regrettais rien. Le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.

Et pour rester dans le désagréable, il y avait Josh. Au départ, ses messages étaient emplis d'inquiétude, mais peu à peu son ton s'était fait plus sec et accusateur. Je poussais un soupir en songeant à la discussion qui allait survenir. Je savais celle-ci inévitable, mais je n'étais pas pressée d'en arriver là. Pourtant, je le devais. Autant à Josh qu'à moi-même. Mais surtout, je le devais à Rick. Il s'était suffisamment montré patient et compréhensif comme ça, bien plus que je ne le méritais. Josh aussi, mais bien souvent il avait perdu patience, me faisant des reproches là où Rick se contentait de se montrer compréhensif et de s'effacer. Refusant de me placer en situation de faire un choix entre eux deux, même s'il aurait aimé que je le fasse. Josh était quelqu'un de bien, mais il n'était pas fait pour moi contrairement à Rick, et il était grand temps que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie amoureuse au lieu de simplement laisser couler.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air annonçant notre arrivée imminente à New-York me fit sursauter, et papillonnant des yeux, je me redressais sur mon siège avant de reporter mon attention sur Rick. L'avantage lorsque vous vous perdiez dans les méandres de votre esprit, c'est que vous ne voyiez pas le temps passer. Amusée, je constatais que Rick n'avait pas bronché, et qu'il continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux. Je me sentais presque coupable de le déranger dans son sommeil, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Doucement, je me penchais vers lui et passais une main caressante sur son visage, attendant patiemment qu'il émerge, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec un petit air endormi qui le rendait terriblement sexy.

« Nous allons atterrir » expliquais-je en retirant ma main pour attacher ma ceinture.

« Ok… » grimaça Rick en attachant sa ceinture.

« Un problème ? » l'interrogeais-je intrigué par sa mine sombre.

« Disons que je ne suis pas pressé de revoir le capitaine… » soupira-t-il en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter, c'est moi, pas toi ! » remarquais-je en imitant sa grimace.

« Tu es son meilleur élément, il ne te virera pas » m'assura-t-il avec confiance.

« Espérons… » soufflais-je en tournant mon regard vers le hublot.

L'atterrissage se passa sans encombre, et Rick et moi récupérâmes rapidement nos bagages avant de quitter le hall bondé pour le trottoir tout aussi encombré, à la recherche d'un taxi. Surprise, je vis Castle traverser la route, et je m'empressais de lui emboîter le pas, me demandant ce qu'il allait encore inventer lorsque je constatais qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un taxi. Il discuta avec le chauffeur, et je vis ce dernier acquiescer avant de s'emparer des bagages de Rick pour les mettre dans le coffre avant de se tourner vers moi et d'en faire de même avec les miens.

« J'ai commandé un taxi avant d'embarquer » m'expliqua Rick en apercevant ma mine surprise.

Je me contentais de secouer la tête, ravie de cette initiative, et le trajet jusqu'au 12th s'effectua en silence. Devant le commissariat, je m'apprêtais à récupérer mes bagages, mais Rick m'arrêta, m'informant que le taxi était réservé pour encore deux heures et que le chauffeur nous attendrait. Il m'arrivait parfois d'oublier que Rick était riche, et qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes dans son monde, que des solutions. Vaincue, je me dirigeais vers les locaux et alors que l'ascenseur nous menait à notre étage, je sentais l'inquiétude m'envahir. Le capitaine avait eu l'air furieux au téléphone, et je me demandais si sa colère était retombée ou si nous allions essuyer les répliques de la tempête.

« Avec un peu de chance il ne sera plus là… » commença Castle avec espoir.

« Tais-toi, tu vas nous portez la poisse ! » grondais-je en lui adressant un regard noir tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

Je notais que les gars n'étaient plus là et soupirais en songeant que je devrais attendre le lendemain pour les remercier de leur soutien et de leur aide précieuse. Ils avaient été géniaux, et malgré les ennuis qu'ils auraient pu avoir à m'aider en dépit de l'interdiction du capitaine, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule minute, même si je savais au fond de moi que le capitaine devait être parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'il se soit mis à ce point en colère, ça et le fait qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi. Avec un nouveau soupir, je posais mon manteau sur ma chaise, et me tournais vers Castle avant de me figer.

« BECKETT, CASTLE ! » hurla le capitaine, le visage crispé dans un masque de colère que je ne lui avais que très rarement vu « DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! » ajouta-t-il en nous foudroyant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais » grommelais-je entre mes dents en lançant un regard noir à Rick qui se contenta de m'adresser une petite grimace penaude. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans et d'être convoquée dans le bureau du principal » ajoutais-je en me dirigeant à reculons vers le bureau du capitaine qui nous attendait impatiemment.

« J'aurais adoré te rencontrer à cette époque… » sourit Rick en adoptant une expression rêveuse qui malgré la situation amena un sourire sur mes lèvres.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'impatienta le capitaine, nous faisant sursauter et accélérer l'allure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore un énorme merci pour vos commentaires! **

**Moi qui avait peur que vous trouviez le capitaine Montgomery un peu OOC, je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais avec ce chapitre, vous devriez tout de même mieux comprendre son attitude... **

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7** :

Il était tard et je devrais être rentré chez moi depuis longtemps, mais j'avais prévenu ma femme que j'avais encore une affaire à régler. Beckett et Castle devaient rentrer de L.A, et après le message que j'avais laissé à Beckett, je n'avais aucun doute qu'ils viendraient directement ici à leur descente de l'avion. J'avais été furieux d'apprendre que Kate n'avait pas tenu compte de mes ordres et qu'elle était tout de même aller là-bas pour mettre la main sur celui qui avait tué Royce. Pas parce qu'elle avait désobéi à mes ordres, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais parce qu'elle était trop impliquée pour conserver son objectivité et que je craignais qu'elle ne prenne des risques inutiles dans sa quête de justice. Heureusement Castle avait compris ce qu'elle allait faire et l'avait suivi. Ca ne m'avait même pas surpris.

Il était son partenaire et lui n'avait aucune raison d'obéir à mes ordres puisqu'il n'était pas flic. Même s'il se comportait de plus en plus comme tel. En fait, dès l'instant où Beckett s'était emportée dans mon bureau pour finir par me demander ses congés, j'avais su qu'elle allait y aller, et j'avais été soulagé d'apprendre que Rick l'avait accompagnée. Parce que je savais qu'il allait la coller et qu'il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas inutilement en danger. Je mentirais en prétendant ignorer qu'en quittant le poste, Beckett se rendrait tout droit à L.A, mais j'avais bêtement espéré qu'elle agirait aussi discrètement que possible afin que la police locale n'ait pas vent de sa présence. Douce utopie. Elle était bien trop furieuse et bouleversée pour prendre les précautions nécessaires, et Castle n'avait pas pour habitude de respecter les règles et puisque pour une fois Beckett ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des bêtises…

Ma colère était depuis longtemps retombée, surtout avec les découvertes de Ryan et Esposito sur Ganz. Mais mon inquiétude était allée crescendo. Je devenais trop vieux pour tout ça, et je pensais de plus en plus à la retraite. J'avais été submergé par le soulagement lorsque Seeger m'avait informé que Ganz avait été arrêté. Il m'avait également dit que tout le mérite en revenait à Kate qui avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise méritante alors qu'elle était seule avec lui et qu'elle aurait pu franchir la ligne. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, se contentant de lui lire ses droits. Elle avait malgré tout fait usage de son arme, mais il s'enfuyait malgré ses demandes répétées de s'arrêter, et elle avait visé la jambe alors qu'elle aurait pu l'abattre. J'étais fier d'elle, du flic qu'elle était devenue, et je savais qu'un jour elle pourrait bien prendre ma place derrière ce bureau. Pas maintenant évidemment, mais bientôt. Son dossier était excellent, et elle était bien notée par ses supérieurs.

Mais elle m'avait mis les nerfs en pelote, et je comptais bien m'amuser un peu à ses dépends. Cela lui apprendrait à jouer ainsi avec mon vieux cœur. A l'idée de la petite revanche que je préparais, je me mis à rire tout seul et remerciais le fait qu'il était tard et que les bureaux étaient quasi déserts à cette heure-ci. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé en laissant un message incendiaire sur le répondeur de Beckett la sommant de venir au 12th dès qu'elle atterrirait. Rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'elle avait fait, je me remis à rire. J'avais intérêt à mieux me contrôler face à ces deux-là si je ne voulais pas me trahir. Me laissant aller dans mon fauteuil, je réfléchissais à la meilleure tactique à adopter. La menacer de la renvoyer ne serait absolument pas crédible. Beckett comme Castle avaient parfaitement conscience que je me refuserais à perdre le meilleur élément de mon équipe. Je me ramollissais vraiment sur mes vieux jours.

Une mise à pied fictive ? Beckett avait pris ses deux semaines de congés, mais elle avait résolu cette affaire en moins d'une semaine. Donc je pouvais lui infliger une suspension d'une semaine. Ou du moins lui faire croire. Il n'y en aurait jamais aucune trace dans son dossier, je ne voulais pas être celui qui entraverait sa si brillante carrière. Quant à Castle, je lui infligerais la même punition. De toute façon, je savais que venir au commissariat sans que sa « muse » ne soit présente n'aurait pas le même attrait. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il appréciait les gars, mais ce n'était pas pour leurs beaux yeux qu'il traînait ici depuis toutes ces années. Il ne venait tous les jours au commissariat, même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune enquête en cours que pour une seule raison : Kate Beckett. Il fallait être aveugle ou particulièrement borné pour ne pas voir que cet homme se mourrait d'amour pour sa muse.

En secouant la tête, je me demandais si ce séjour à L.A, loin de leurs habitudes, loin du docteur à la moto leur avait permis de faire avancer leur relation. Après tout, ils avaient partagé la même suite. Mais connaissant Beckett, je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire. Le ding de l'ascenseur m'apprit qu'ils étaient là, et je les vis passer devant mon bureau. Et je constatais immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Ils se tenaient plus proches l'un de l'autre, et Kate avait une lueur dans les yeux que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Peut-être que finalement elle avait accepté de faire face à ses sentiments pour son partenaire. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette idée avant que je ne me rappel à l'ordre. Il ne fallait pas que cette découverte me détourne de mon objectif. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me composais un masque de colère et d'intransigeance et me dirigeais d'une démarche énergique vers la porte de mon bureau. Que le spectacle commence.

« BECKETT, CASTLE ! » hurlais-je en arborant une mine sombre et peu engageante, et souriais intérieurement de satisfaction en les voyant sursauter « DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! » ajoutais-je en les foudroyant du regard en voyant Beckett marmonner quelque chose à son partenaire avec un regard peu amène.

Il avait dû sortir une de ses blagues et elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié. Le visage de marbre, je les vis se diriger vers moi en traînant les pieds, peu impatients de se faire remonter les bretelles. Pourtant, tout du long, ils continuèrent de discuter à voix basses, et je vis un sourire rêveur se peindre sur le visage de Rick alors que Beckett se mordillait la lèvre pour tenter de dissimuler son propre sourire. Le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa n'avait définitivement plus la même signification que ceux qu'elle lui adressait habituellement. Celui-ci était tendre, amusé, joueur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ils eurent une de leur fameuse discussion silencieuse. Cette capacité qu'ils avaient à se comprendre sans se parler m'avait toujours fascinée. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient d'eux le meilleur tandem de tout les temps. Mais cela ne leur donnait pas tout les droits, et je m'apprêtais à le leur rappeler. Il était plus que temps qu'ils se rappellent les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » m'impatientais-je d'un ton polaire.

Je retenais un nouveau sourire triomphant en les voyants sursauter et accélérer l'allure, échangeant un regard inquiet même si Rick adressa un sourire rassurant à Beckett. Et je la vis se détendre et esquisser à son tour un sourire. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'il semblait détenir sur elle, mais la réciproque était vrai. Ils avaient su s'apprivoiser mutuellement, se créant un univers auquel nul autre qu'eux ne pouvait accéder, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé songeais-je en me faisant mentalement la liste de tous ceux qui avaient tentés de s'immiscer dans leur relation, en vain. Sans un mot, je leur fis signe de s'asseoir, ce que fit Beckett alors que Castle se posta derrière la chaise de sa partenaire, une main sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Me détournant, je la vis même rejeter la tête en arrière et lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Intéressant.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ais convoqués » déclarais-je d'une voix impérieuse qui claqua dans le silence de la pièce comme un coup de feu.

« Oui monsieur » répondit simplement Beckett.

Surpris, je constatais qu'elle n'allait pas chercher à se défendre. Bien que consciente d'avoir désobéit à un ordre direct, elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait ce qui devait être fait et qu'elle n'avait dans le fond outrepassé aucune règle. Elle avait fait son devoir et avait résolu une enquête qui aurait pu avoir une toute autre issue sans son intervention. Et surtout Mickaël Royce avait été l'un des nôtres. Il s'était légèrement égaré en chemin, mais il avait repris la bonne route lorsqu'il avait été assassiné. Je savais parfaitement que tout le 12th soutenait Beckett. Ca avait toujours été le cas, mais plus encore cette fois. Et plus que jamais, ils étaient reconnaissant à Rick pour l'aide apportée. Surtout sachant ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme qui avait osé faire souffrir sa muse. Pourtant il avait répondu présent lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Comme toujours.

« Vous savez donc que je ne peux laisser passer ça…. » continuais-je d'un ton dénué d'émotion en venant m'asseoir à ma place.

« Oui monsieur » approuva-t-elle sans détourner le regard, la tête fièrement dressée.

Pourtant, je la vis se crisper, et la seconde main de Rick vint se poser sur son autre épaule, y imprimant une légère pression qui la fit se détendre à nouveau. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, se rapprochant ainsi du corps de son partenaire. Ses grands yeux verts se troublèrent imperceptiblement, mais elle ne cilla pas. Attendant simplement sa sentence. Kate Beckett était une des femmes les plus courageuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans toute ma carrière, et elle me le prouvait encore en cet instant. Elle soutenait mon regard comme le ferait une personne persuadée d'avoir agit en son âme et conscience et qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, et je me fis l'impression d'être un bourreau sur le point de sacrifier l'agneau innocent. Désagréable impression.

« Vous êtes donc suspendue de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre » m'entendis-je pourtant déclarer d'un ton froid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci pou vos commentaires enthousiaste, qui me font toujours autant plaisir! **

**Voici la seconde partie du POV du capitaine, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire! **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8** :

La lueur de stupeur puis le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle me lança faillit me faire faiblir. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. C'était pour son bien que j'agissais comme ça. Un autre capitaine que moi n'aurait pas été aussi clément, surtout si l'on considérait que je ne comptais pas donner suite à cette suspension et qu'officiellement, elle serait toujours en congé. Détournant le regard, je croisais le regard sombre de Castle, et je frissonnais en avisant la colère qui l'habitait. Il n'était définitivement pas d'accord avec ma décision, ce qui me rappelait que je n'en avais pas tout à fait fini.

« Quant à vous Castle, j'ai longuement discuté avec le maire, et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être temps que notre accord prenne fin… »

Un silence de plomb suivit ma déclaration, et la même lueur de rébellion incendia leurs regards. Si j'avais voulu une preuve que les choses avaient changées entre eux, le regard de Beckett était plus qu'explicite. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se contentèrent de me fixer d'un regard furieux, attendant de voir si j'avais d'autres bombes à leur faire exploser au visage. Mais je pense que j'en avais assez fait comme ça. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'ils allaient en tirer les leçons qui s'imposaient.

« Beckett, veuillez me remettre votre plaque et votre arme s'il vous plaît » déclarais-je d'un ton radouci devant la mine défaite de mon lieutenant.

Pâle et raide comme la justice elle quitta mon bureau pour rejoindre le sien et dans des gestes mécaniques, elle attrapa les objets demandés, se mordant douloureusement la lèvre alors que ses mains se crispaient dessus. Détournant le regard, je constatais que Rick continuait de me fixer furieusement, et je soupirais intérieurement. Je ne doutais pas qu'il ne devait pas me porter dans son cœur à l'heure actuelle, et je me demandais à quelle sauce il allait me manger dans son prochain roman. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était furieux, mais pour la punition que je venais d'infliger à Beckett.

« Quelque chose à me dire Castle ? » m'enquis-je, prêt à subir une diatribe bien senti.

« Mieux vaut que je m'abstienne capitaine » répliqua-t-il en tournant instinctivement la tête vers la porte comme s'il avait senti Beckett alors qu'elle n'était pas encore dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, avec un regard dénué d'émotions, elle me remit son arme et son badge, puis adressant un léger signe de tête à Castle, elle repartit comme elle était venue, sans un mot. Sur un dernier regard noir, Castle lui emboîta le pas et dans un silence religieux, ils quittèrent les lieux sans un regard dans ma direction. Je me sentais coupable, mais je savais que j'avais eu raison d'agir ainsi. Beckett devait apprendre à ne pas se laisser guider par ses émotions, même si c'était ce qui faisait d'elle la meilleure dans sa partie. En soupirant, j'éteignis les lumières de mon bureau, songeant que cette semaine allait être interminable.

Dans l'ascenseur, je me demandais si j'avais eu raison de leur jouer cette comédie. Peut-être aurais-je dû me contenter de leur faire la morale, mais cela aurait-il été suffisant ? M'auraient-ils seulement écouté ? J'en doutais. Alors oui, même si devoir faire autant de peine à Beckett m'avait fendu le cœur, je savais que j'avais eu raison. Avec un soupir de lassitude, je sortais de la cage métallique, plus que jamais conscient des responsabilités qui m'incombaient et qui me menaient parfois à faire des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas. Comme ce soir. Et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'il était temps que je passe la main. Mais pourtant, je ne cessais de reculer l'échéance, et je savais exactement ce qui me retenait. Beckett. J'avais toujours espérer que le jour où je prendrais ma retraite, coïnciderait avec celui où elle prendrait ma place. Mais l'heure n'avait pas encore sonnée, et je savais qu'elle vivrait mon départ comme un énième abandon.

L'air frais de la nuit me tira de mes pensées, et levant les yeux, je me figeais en constatant que Rick et Kate étaient là, juste devant moi. Ils se fixaient en silence, et leurs regards intenses communiquaient entre eux. Finalement, Rick fit un pas en avant et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Et à ma grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine.

« Ca va aller Kate, le capitaine t'adore, il ne te tiendra pas longtemps éloignée du 12th…. » l'entendis-je souffler en déposant un tendre baiser dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète… » l'entendis-je déclarer à ma plus grande surprise.

« Je continuerais de venir, même si je dois le faire derrière son dos… » la rassura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte autour de la taille de Kate.

J'aurais dû être outré d'une telle affirmation, mais je ne pus que sourire devant le monde de certitude qu'exprimait sa voix. Aucun doute qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il n'abandonnerait pas Kate, même si ça voulait dire s'attirer mes foudres et celles du maire. Réalisant que je les espionnais, je commençais à me détourner lorsque la voix de Rick me stoppa net.

« Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? » s'enquit-il, l'espoir clairement perceptible.

« Castle… » grogna Kate en riant doucement sans quitter l'étreinte de son partenaire.

« Allons miss Beckett, pour qui me prenez-vous ? » fit-il semblant de s'indigner, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux « Je suis un gentleman ! Je te proposais simplement la chambre d'amis » affirma-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils d'un air coquin, faisant redoubler les rires de Beckett.

« L'idée est tentante, mais… » soupira-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures comme si elle était fascinée.

« Mais quoi ? » voulut-il savoir en passant un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« Mais… » hésita-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, signe indéniable de nervosité, avant de lâcher dans un souffle « Josh m'attends »

« Je vois… » grogna Rick en faisant un pas en arrière comme si elle l'avait frapper, et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre.

« Rick… » l'appela-t-elle, et j'arquais un sourcil en constatant qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, chose que je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue faire.

Buté, une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans sur le visage, ce fut son tour de trouvé le bout de ses chaussures fascinants, et Beckett esquissa un sourire attendri face aux mimiques de son partenaire. Tendrement, elle posa les deux mains sur son visage, le mettant en coupe, et le releva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau.

« Fais-moi confiance… » souffla-t-elle simplement en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Me faisant à nouveau l'effet d'être un voyeur, je me détournais enfin, les laissant à leur conversation à présent muette. Avisant du coin de l'œil alors que je me détournais, le sourire qui venait de renaître sur les lèvres de Castle, parfait écho de celui qui éclairait le visage de Beckett. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait clair entre eux, mais une chose était sûre, Josh ne serait bientôt plus qu'une histoire ancienne, et quelque chose me disait que Beckett pourrait finalement bien accepter la proposition de Rick, même si je me doutais bien que la chambre d'amis resterait inoccupée. J'avais été jeune et amoureux moi aussi, et la tension électrique qui crépitait dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre était un assez bon révélateur de la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer entre eux. Finalement, cette semaine de congé allait leur faire le plus grand bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Un petit coucou rapide pour vous poster le chapitre suivant**

**Je vous préviens qu'il se situe du POV de Josh, mais je trouvais ça plus réaliste de vous faire vivre cette scène de son POV à lui plutôt que de celui de Kate afin que vous compreniez mieux ses réactions... **

**Je sais bien que peut, voire même personne ne l'aime, moi la première, mais au fond son plus gros défaut, c'est d'être tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, et franchement, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être tomber sous la charme de Kate... **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... **

****

**Chapitre 9 : **

Seul dans le noir, je gardais les yeux obstinément braqués sur l'extérieur, attendant de la voir enfin arriver. Son avion avait atterrit depuis presque deux heures, et elle n'était toujours pas là. Avait-elle oublié que je l'attendais ? Se souvenait-elle-même seulement que j'étais l'homme qui partageait sa vie ? Vu son attitude, je pouvais légitimement me poser la question. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous restions aussi longtemps sans nous voir, mais habituellement, nous passions quelques minutes à discuter au téléphone, et nous nous envoyions des textos. Comme deux adolescents amoureux. Mais là, rien. Pourtant, nous ne nous étions pas disputés. Sur le moment, je ne m'étais pas inquiété, me disant qu'elle devait être en mission, et elle m'avait suffisamment répété que lorsque ce serait le cas, elle serait dans l'incapacité de me contacter.

Mais si elle avait été en mission, elle m'en aurait parlé, mais là encore, rien. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, j'avais appelé au 12th, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Castle. Il était la plaie de mon existence. Dès notre première rencontre, je m'étais méfié de lui, pressentant le danger qu'il représentait. Bien sûr, je comprenais qu'il soit amoureux de Kate, quel homme censé ne tomberait pas amoureux d'une telle femme ? Mais voilà, il avait laissé passer sa chance et elle m'avait choisi. Et je ne perdais pas une occasion de le lui faire savoir. Kate était à moi et je ne le laisserais pas me la prendre. Bien sûr, j'agissais discrètement, quand j'étais certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, parce que j'étais certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de me voir marquer ainsi mon territoire. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, mais il se contentait de s'éclipser dès que j'apparaissais, et j'en étais même venu à me demander si je ne m'étais pas tromper sur la nature de ses sentiments pour sa muse.

Un soupir de soulagement m'avait échappé lorsque la voix d'un de ses coéquipiers me répondit, m'apprenant qu'elle était partie en vacances. Abasourdi, j'avais balbutié des remerciements et avait raccroché. Elle était partie en vacances et ne m'en avait rien dit ? Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille, surtout qu'elle savait que j'avais également placé mes congés durant cette semaine. Et l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la colère qui n'avait fait qu'enfler et s'accroitre jusqu'à m'engloutir corps et âme. D'autant que mu par une impulsion, j'avais cherché à savoir où était l'écrivain, et un jeune bleu m'avait appris tout sourire qu'il avait accompagné sa partenaire à L.A. Au moins maintenant savais-je pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit ! Comment annoncer à l'homme dont vous êtes censée être amoureuse que vous vous offrez une escapade romantique avec un autre ? Au départ, je m'étais raisonné, persuadé que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais, que Kate était trop honnête et droite pour me tromper.

Mais les jours passant et mes appels restant sans réponses, j'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence. Même si elle ne m'avait effectivement pas trompé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait préféré la compagnie de son écrivain à la mienne. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était bien souvent le cas. Chaque fois que j'étais venu la chercher sur son lieu de travail, elle avait été avec lui, et j'avais chaque fois l'impression de les déranger. J'étais peut-être celui dans les bras duquel elle s'endormait, celui avec qui elle couchait, mais il était celui qui partageait toutes ses journées et même les nuits qu'elle ne passait pas avec moi. Il était celui à qui elle se confiait, m'excluant sans même s'en rendre compte. Oui je possédais le corps de Katherine Beckett, mais Castle possédait ses secrets et ses sentiments, et c'était quelque chose contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter. Pourtant j'y avais cru. J'avais vraiment cru que je parviendrais à devenir le propriétaire exclusif du cœur de cette femme extraordinaire.

Et alors que j'observais le va-et-vient des voitures ralentir alors que la nuit faisait valoir ses droits, je comprenais que je m'étais complu dans une douce utopie. Katherine Beckett n'avait jamais été mienne. Et je me faisais l'effet d'un locataire indésirable dont on cherchait à se débarrasser sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Je ne pouvais acquérir un bien qui avait déjà un détenteur, encore moins quand la récipiendaire du bien en question ne voulait pas changer d'acquéreur. Un râle de souffrance m'échappa alors qu'une douleur insupportable m'étreignait, me coupant la respiration. Plié en deux, je portais une main à ma poitrine et prenais de profondes inspirations, cherchant à calmer le rythme effréné que venait d'adopter mon cœur. Et alors que la souffrance refluait, la colère s'invita de nouveau, plus dévastatrice que jamais. Même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'intension, Kate m'avait manipulé, fait croire en une chose qui n'existait pas, si tant est qu'elle ait jamais existée, ce dont je doutais de plus en plus.

Et moi, en bonne marionnette qui se respecte, je m'étais laissé faire. Pire, j'avais été plus que consentant. Mais c'était bien fini. Ce soir, elle allait devoir faire face à ses propres défaillances, et devrait prendre une décision. Oh, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Je savais qu'elle ne me choisirait pas, mais je comptais bien sortir de cette histoire la tête haute et ma dignité retrouvée. Et je ne me laisserais pas amadoué par ses grands yeux verts envoûtants qui pouvaient tout obtenir de moi rien que par l'intensité qui s'en dégageait. Non, je ne me laisserais pas amadouer, et pour ça le remède était simple. Il me suffisait d'imaginer Kate dans les bras de son écrivain pour sentir le monstre se réveiller et avoir des envies de meurtre. Ma rage bouillonnait en moi, rugissant sauvagement, et plus le temps passait, plus elle se faisait impétueuse et indomptable. J'avais conscience que je n'étais pas dans un état d'esprit propice à une discussion civilisée, mais ça m'était égal.

Soudain un taxi se gara dans la rue, et je me figeais le cœur battant en voyant Kate en descendre. Etait-il avec elle ? Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était seule, et ma colère s'atténua quelque peu, mon corps se décrispant légèrement. Comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle leva la tête dans ma direction, et je perçus clairement, comme si elle avait été près de moi, son soupir. Pourtant, c'est d'une démarche déterminée qu'elle grimpa les marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée de l'immeuble, s'engouffrant dans celui-ci. Evidemment songeais-je ironiquement. Rien ne faisait reculer la grande Kate Beckett. La seule fois où je l'avais vu faible, vulnérable, c'était lorsque je les avais sortis de la chambre froide. Et encore, elle s'était ressaisie si vite que je me demandais parfois si je n'avais pas rêvé son regard perdu et déboussolé. Sa relation avec son partenaire avait changée après ça. A la fois plus distante et plus fusionnelle. Plus étrange et incompréhensible pour quiconque sauf pour eux. Eux qui se comprenaient si bien.

A nouveau la colère se répandit dans mes veines, se nourrissant d'elle-même pour croître et prospérer. Ma présence dans sa vie n'avait servie qu'à calmer sa frustration. Oui, j'avais été le jouet sexuel de Kate Beckett, et même si je ne pouvais nier que cela avait été plus qu'agréable, c'était assez dégradant. Le claquement de la porte me tira de mes sombres pensées, mais je ne me tournais pas pour la voir s'avancer vers moi. C'était elle qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher, c'était à elle de lancer la discussion.

« Josh ? » m'appela-t-elle d'une voix sûre même si je savais qu'elle devait être en train de se mâchouiller la lèvre comme toujours quand elle était nerveuse ou mal à l'aise.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pas question que je lui facilite donc la tâche. Elle avait créée une situation qui venait de lui exploser au visage échappant à son précieux contrôle. Qu'elle se débrouille donc. Un soupir me parvint aux oreilles, et je l'entendis faire quelques pas, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pas si facile que ça n'est-ce pas, songeais-je avec une joie malsaine qui ne me ressemblait pas. Mais toute cette situation ne me ressemblait pas.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla-t-elle finalement, et je pouvais percevoir la sincérité dans sa voix.

Mais au lieu de m'apaiser, ses excuses attisèrent ma colère. Qu'avais-je à faire de ces piètres excuses ? Elles n'allaient pas effacer comme par magie l'humiliation qu'elle m'avait infligée en m'utilisant comme un kleenex bon pour la poubelle après trop d'usages. Serrant les poings de fureur, je me tournais enfin et dardais sur elle un regard incendiaire, presque haineux. Elle recula d'un pas sous la férocité de mon regard, mais se ressaisit rapidement, relevant fièrement la tête.

« Tu es désolée ! » lui crachais-je au visage, laissant ma colère me posséder « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! » persiflais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Josh ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix calme qui contrastait tant avec la propre intonation de ma voix que je sentis un autre fil de mon self contrôle se briser net.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme vous êtes adorables avec vos commentaires, je vous poste le second chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu (vous pouvez remerciez Sarah d'Emeraude d'ailleurs... )... **

**Il s'agit de la seconde partie du POV de Josh, et si vous le détestiez avant, ça ne va pas s'arranger en lisant ce chapitre... **

**Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez... et je rappel, même si je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, que le chapitre M arrive dans deux chapitres... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10** :

« Rien du tout. De toute façon tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis le début de notre histoire ! Vous avez bien dû vous payer ma tête avec ton maudit écrivain ! » grondais-je en faisant un autre pas vers elle.

« Laisses Rick en dehors de ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est Rick maintenant ? » rigolais-je froidement en lui lançant un regard lourd de mépris.

« Oui » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre sans plus s'expliquer.

« Tu n'es qu'une garce Kate ! Tu te fais sauter par un mec alors que ton cœur appartient à un autre, et lorsqu'il est enfin libre, tu te précipites dans son lit ! » grondais-je en abolissant la distance qui nous séparait, me plantant devant elle.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Josh » me prévint-elle d'un ton polaire qui fit baisser de quelques degrés la température de la pièce.

« Sinon quoi ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Tu es une garce froide et manipulatrice incapable du moindre sentiment. Tu te complets dans ton monde de solitude, utilisant les autres avant de les jeter lorsqu'ils ne te servent plus à rien. Et ton écrivain n'échappera pas à la règle. Tu vas faire joujou avec lui, mais quand tu te lasseras, tu le jetteras sans remords ! » continuais-je en ayant qu'un seul but, la faire souffrir comme je souffrais.

Et je sus que j'avais réussi lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Silencieusement, sans bouger. Restant fière jusque dans la souffrance. Les larmes s'écoulaient inexorablement de ses beaux yeux, et je sentis mon cœur exploser en réponse à cette douleur que j'avais causé. Ma colère se dissipa aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, et je me maudis. Aveuglé par mon propre chagrin, je n'avais pas mesuré la portée de mes paroles, et je ne pouvais que constater les dégâts. Si un autre que moi s'était conduit ainsi avec elle, je l'aurais battu comme plâtre, mais voilà, l'abruti cette fois c'était moi. Moi qui avais voulu forcer ses sentiments. Pour un spécialiste du cœur, ce n'était franchement pas brillant. Je devais faire quelque chose. D'accord elle m'avait blessé, mais plus dans mon amour propre que dans mes sentiments. Je m'étais attaché à elle, j'appréciais sa compagnie, mais si j'étais honnête avec moi, en étais-je pour autant amoureux ?

Je devais lui faire oublier mes paroles malheureuses. Je ne voulais pas être celui à cause duquel elle se renfermerait de nouveau sur elle, même si je n'étais pas celui dans les bras duquel elle se réfugiait à l'avenir. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

« Kate… » commençais-je en tendant une main vers elle, mais elle se recula précipitamment, et ce que je lus dans ce regard à cet instant précis me fit bien plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre jusqu'à présent.

« Je… » essayais-je de nouveau.

« Vas-t-en » m'ordonna-t-elle en posant un regard vide et inexpressif sur moi.

Comment pouvais-je la laisser comme ça ? Pourtant je savais qu'elle ne désirait pas ma présence, et qu'après les horreurs que je lui avais balancées au visage, elle ne voudrait plus jamais me voir. Alors résigné, je m'écartais d'elle et attrapant ma veste, et ouvrais la porte de son appartement.

« Je suis désolé Kate… » soupirais-je sans me retourner vers elle, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état là « Tu es une femme merveilleuse, et j'espère que tu seras heureuse » ajoutais-je avant de quitter son appartement et sa vie.

Dévasté, nauséeux, me faisant l'impression d'être un monstre, je délaissais l'ascenseur et descendis les escaliers avec l'impression que mon corps pesait des tonnes. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Elle ne devait pas rester seule, et je sus exactement qui prévenir. Il aurait probablement envie de me tuer, et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Grimaçant, je m'emparais de mon cellulaire et composais son numéro. Je l'avais enregistré alors qu'il appelait Kate.

« Castle » entendis-je une voix intriguée à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est Josh… » soufflais-je comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Kate va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, et je grimaçais de nouveau.

« Vous devriez venir… » déclarais-je en priant pour qu'il ne demande pas d'explications.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton impérieux.

« Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salops… » avouais-je piteusement, attendant une quelconque réaction.

« J'arrive » se contenta-t-il de répondre, et j'entendis un claquement qui m'informa qu'il venait de quitter son loft.

Le preux chevalier allait encore voler au secours de sa princesse. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'agaçait le plus chez ce type. Cette capacité qu'il avait à se mettre en danger chaque fois que la vie de Kate était menacée. Bien sûr je sauvais des vies, mais c'était mon métier. Lui était écrivain, et pourtant chaque jours, il prenait des risques insensés pour rendre justice aux familles des victimes, pour que Kate reste en sécurité. Moi qui avais cru pouvoir rivaliser, je me rendais à présent compte que c'était illusoire. Un simple écuyer ne pouvait tenir tête à un chevalier. Encore moins lorsque le cœur de la belle lui étais déjà acquis. Un soupir m'échappa et je constatais que je pouvais suivre la progression de Castle à travers les sons qui me parvenaient. Je l'entendis héler un taxi et indiquer l'adresse de Kate en promettant au chauffeur un gros pourboire s'il faisait au plus rapide.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

« Oui » approuvais-je en m'asseyant sur ma moto.

« Où est Kate ? » s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

« Dans son appartement…. » commençais-je avant de m'interrompre, me demandant s'il était judicieux de l'informer de l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas » voulut-il savoir d'un ton glacial qui n'avait rien à envier à celui dont Kate avait usé pour me signifier mon congé.

« Elle était en larmes quand je suis parti » avouais-je en éloignant le cellulaire de mon oreille alors que j'écrivain hurlait d'indignation.

« Et vous l'avez laissée toute seule ? » ragea-t-il, et je remerciais le ciel qu'il ne soit pas présentement en face de moi.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé » me justifiais-je piteusement.

« Non mais quel crétin ! » s'exclama Castle d'un ton catastrophé.

J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis une voiture freiner brusquement devant l'immeuble de Kate alors que seule la tonalité se faisait à présent entendre, signe que l'écrivain m'avait tout simplement raccroché au nez. Je le vis s'engouffrer en courant dans l'immeuble de Kate, et je sus que je pouvais partir. Il allait s'occuper d'elle et guérir ses blessures comme lui seul savait le faire. A une époque, je pouvais me targuer d'avoir un effet bénéfique sur Kate, mais j'avais balayé tout ça avec mes paroles malheureuses de ce soir. Tout les bons moments que nous avions passés ensemble seraient à jamais effacés par le souvenir qu'elle garderait de notre dernière discussion. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Sur un dernier regard vers l'appartement de celle qui avait tant compté pour moi, j'enfourchais ma moto et quittais définitivement les lieux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier soir, mais j'étais trop fatiguée... **

**Donc je vous le poste maintenant avant de repartir au travail... **

**Merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux et enthousiastes qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 11** :

« _Tu n'es qu'une garce Kate Beckett ! Tu n'es qu'une garce ! qu'une garce… garce…._ »

Ces mots ne cessaient de retentir dans ma tête jusqu'à me rendre folle. Et je ne pouvais cesser de pleurer. Parce que Josh avait raison. Peut-être pas sur la forme, mais sur le fond. J'avais été horrible avec lui. Je lui avais fait ce que je n'aurais accepté d'aucun homme. Je m'étais servi de lui pour oublier, puis pour rendre Rick jaloux et maintenant que Rick était disponible je m'en débarrassais comme d'un objet devenu inutile et encombrant. Comme il l'avait dit, j'étais froide et manipulatrice, et je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse parce que j'étais incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux. Dévastée, je me laissais mollement tomber au sol, me sentant comme anesthésiée. Un froid immense m'enveloppait, se propageant à la vitesse de la lumière dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

Je craquais complètement, me libérant de toute la tension et la rage qui m'avait envahit au cours des derniers jours. Je me sentais comme détachée de tout. La seule chose que je percevais était la brûlure des larmes sur mes joues, laissant un goût amer sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré que ces deux derniers jours, et je me surprenais à regretter que mes barrières se soient effondrées. Au moins le flot de mes larmes restait sagement contenu et je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de finir comme une poupée de chiffons au milieu de mon salon à pleurer comme une désespérée. Je me sentais pathétique, et je l'étais sans l'ombre d'un doute. J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, mais mes larmes semblaient inépuisables, et je songeais confusément qu'à ce rythme là, j'allais finir par mourir déshydratée. Morte d'avoir trop pleuré. L'ironie de cette pensée me fit rire. Un comble pour une flic réputée inébranlable non ?

M'allongeant sur le dos, je fixais sans le voir le plafond de mon appartement. Les larmes continuaient de ruisseler le long de mes joues, alors que tout mon corps était secoué par des éclats de rire nerveux. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Je me souvenais qu'une fois lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais fait quelque chose d'assez semblable, et que la seule façon que mes parents avaient trouvés pour me calmer avait été de me mettre dans la douche. L'eau glacée m'avait calmée et je m'étais immédiatement endormie. Je tentais de me lever pour gagner ma salle de bain, mais mon corps était inscrit aux abonnés absents et refusait de m'obéir le traître. Alors je restais là, à ressasser les paroles de Josh. Et je repensais sans cesse à ce qu'il m'avait dit, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau cesse de jouer les disques rayés et que j'en arrive à son départ.

Il s'était excusé. Et il m'avait dit que j'étais extraordinaire. Ou alors avais-je mal entendu ? Non, il l'avait dit. Enfin je crois. Non, pas extraordinaire, ça c'était Rick qui le disait tout le temps. Josh avait dit que j'étais merveilleuse. Il avait dit qu'il espérait que je serais enfin heureuse. Progressivement, je sentis mon corps renaître à la vie, mais je ne bougeais pas pour autant, continuant de réfléchir. Ce comportement ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser de simples mots m'atteindre à ce point, surtout pas quand il n'était pas le reflet de la réalité. Et je n'étais pas telle que Josh m'avait décrite. Je n'étais pas froide et manipulatrice. Il avait tord. C'est vrai que je ne montrais pas souvent mes sentiments, non pas parce que je n'en avais aucun, mais parce que j'avais trop souffert et que me dissimuler derrière un masque d'indifférence était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée de me protéger. Alors non, je n'étais pas une jeune femme sans cœur comme me l'avait hurlé Josh, j'avais juste trop souffert pour souhaiter revivre l'expérience.

Allongée sur la moquette de mon salon, je sentis le désespoir et la détresse que les paroles de mon ex amant avait éveillée en moi s'estomper pour faire place à une colère sourde. Comment avait-il pu me traiter ainsi ? D'accord j'avais mal agit avec lui, mais j'avais été sincère avec lui, toujours. Je ne lui avais pas fait de grandes promesses, et dès le début de notre relation j'avais été claire sur le fait que je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse et prise de tête. Pas d'engagements. Et il avait été d'accord. Cette relation s'accordait parfaitement avec la vie que nous menions. Alors non, il n'avait pas le droit de m'accuser d'avoir été déloyale avec lui, de lui avoir menti. C'était lui qui avait rompu les termes de notre accord, qui avait remis en cause les fondements de notre relation. Lui qui s'était mis à espérer et vouloir plus que ce que j'étais prête à offrir. Du moins à lui, parce que si c'était Rick qui me parlait de relation sérieuse et à long terme, je signais sur le champ.

A nouveau, mon rire se mêla à mes larmes. Celles-ci continuaient de s'écouler le long de mes joues, mais elles n'avaient plus le goût de l'amertume propre aux larmes de souffrance. Non, elles avaient une saveur indéfinissable. Une saveur d'espoir. C'était possible ça ? J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je commençais à penser comme Rick. Tous aux abris ! D'une main, je repoussais les cheveux qui se collaient à mon visage. Et je constatais que j'avais retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger. D'ailleurs, je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste en entendant frapper à ma porte. Je ne voulais voir personne, et encore moins Josh. Je doutais qu'il revienne, mais qui sait, il avait peut-être oublié de me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je ne bougeais pas plus lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que je savais qui était là.

J'avais reconnu son pas, son odeur, l'électricité qui emplissait l'air quand il faisait son entrée dans la pièce où je me trouvais et ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'enveloppait en sa présence. Oui, je savais que c'était lui, et je me moquais qu'il me voit comme ça. De toute façon le spectacle que je lui offrais à l'heure actuelle ne devait guère différer de celui de la nuit dernière. Et il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou. Progressivement, il entra dans mon champ de vision. D'abord ses chaussures, puis ses jambes, puis tout le reste. Dans la position où je me trouvais, il me parut terriblement grand et impressionnant. La lueur inquiète qui éclairait son regard et la moue contrariée qui tordait sa bouche me serra le cœur, et je lui adressais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sans me quitter du regard, il s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

« Pas trop mal au dos ? » me demanda-t-il en grimaçant, et je me retins de rire.

J'adorais cet homme. Il me demandait si j'avais mal au dos pour ne pas me demander ce qui s'était passé, pour ne pas me demander si ça allait aller. Et mon sourire s'accentua face à cet homme adorable qui me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde alors que je devais être horrible, mais comme toujours, il voyait au-delà des apparences.

« J'irais bien » lui répondis-je simplement en étouffant un bâillement.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au lit » me fit-il remarquer en réprimant un rire amusé avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Pas question que je bouges… » grommelais-je en songeant que je me sentais incapable de parcourir la distance qui me séparait de ma chambre tant je me sentais épuisée.

« Profiteuse… » m'accusa-t-il, et avant que je puisses protester, je me sentis soulevée dans les airs.

Il y avait du progrès par rapport à la nuit dernière songeais-je en entourant instinctivement son cou de mes bras, même si je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, dans tout les sens du terme. Cette fois j'étais éveillée et pouvais savourer à sa juste valeur le plaisir de me retrouver ainsi blottie contre son large torse qui semblait avoir été créé pour m'accueillir. Depuis quand étais-je aussi sentimentale ? Décidément, il était plus que temps que j'aille me coucher, je n'avais plus le contrôle sur mes pensées et remerciais le ciel que Rick ne puisse y accéder.

« Tout ça parce que tu aimes être dans mes bras.. » me taquina-t-il en me pressant fermement contre son torse.

Autant pour moi. Comment faisait-il pour lire en moi si facilement ? Enfin pas toujours, parce que sinon il y aurait longtemps que nos vêtements auraient volé à travers la pièce pour un cinq à sept endiablé. A cette pensée, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, et je me mordillais sensuellement les lèvres tout en raffermissant l'étreinte de mes mains autour de sa nuque, laissant mes doigts jouer avec ses cheveux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, signe que notre promiscuité ne le laissait pas indifférent lui non plus.

« Ca te poses un problème ? » répliquais-je en le défiant du regard.

« Absolument pas, mais tu sais, il te suffit de me le demander… » répliqua-t-il en me déposant sur mon lit et en esquivant un geste pour s'éloigner.

« Reste ! » le stoppais-je en resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou, le ramenant contre moi.

« Kate, je ne suis pas sûr que … » commença-t-il avant que je l'interrompe.

« Castle ! tu as cinq minutes pour t'allonger dans ce lit ou je te promets que ça va barder pour ton matricule ! » grondais-je en l'entraînant avec moi sans le lâcher de peur de le voir s'échapper.

« Hummm…. J'adore les femmes dominatrices, je trouve ça très sexy ! » rigola-t-il en s'installant aussi confortablement que mon emprise autour de son cou le lui permettait.

« La ferme ! » grondais-je en roulant des yeux et en dissimulant mon sourire dans ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit Kate » souffla-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras avant de rouler sur lui-même, m'installant au-dessus de lui.

« Bonne nuit Rick… » marmonnais-je alors que le sommeil m'emportait déjà.


	12. Chapter 12

**Recoucou!**

**Comme vous êtes adorables avec vos commentaires, je vous poste le chapitre 12 ce soir, d'autant que je l'ai déjà poster sur French pour celles et ceux qui connaissent... **

**Retour au Casckett, j'espère que vous aimerez... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 12** :

Lentement, je me réveillais. Avec un bâillement retentissant, je m'étirais lorsqu'un poids inhabituel sur ma poitrine me fit baisser les yeux. Et un sourire idiot naquit sur mes lèvres en découvrant Kate profondément endormie sur moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse et ses jambes étaient emmêlées aux miennes. Une de ses mains reposait juste au-dessus de mon cœur, et l'autre se trouvait toujours sur ma nuque. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougée de la nuit, et la constatation me fit un peu plus sourire. L'avantage d'avoir quelque rondeur songeais-je en me moquant de moi-même. Kate semblait trouver que je faisais un très bon oreiller. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais de me réveiller à ses côtés, que je profitais pleinement de ces instants.

Après l'appel de Josh, j'avais su que quelque chose n'allait pas, et quand il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait laissée seule et en pleure, j'avais eu une furieuse envie de lui arracher la tête. J'ignorais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans cet appartement, mais Josh n'avait pas dû être tendre avec elle pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Bien sûr, la crise qu'elle avait eue la veille l'avait déjà pas mal fragilisée, mais je persistais à croire que Josh avait dû être particulièrement cruel pour la faire craquer de nouveau. Instinctivement, je resserrais mon emprise autour de sa taille. La voir à nouveau allongée sur le sol m'avait fait un choc, mais elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même avant mon arrivée, même si les larmes continuaient de ruisseler le long de ses joues. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne me rejette, ne supportant pas de se montrer si vulnérable devant moi, mais ça avait été tout le contraire.

Un léger rire me secoua en me souvenant de la façon dont elle m'avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de rester avec elle cette nuit. C'était tellement elle. C'était la Kate forte et déterminée dont j'étais tombé follement amoureux. Celle qui d'un seul regard pouvait me faire faire n'importe quoi. Celle qui était capable de me faire souffrir plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur terre, mais qui également savait me rendre plus heureux et vivant que jamais. Cette femme était une énigme à elle toute seule, et je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à l'élucider à condition qu'elle me laisse faire. Et vu la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à l'heure actuelle, je commençais à croire que la vie nous offrait enfin une chance de construire une relation solide. Un soupir m'échappa, et je laissais une de mes mains s'échouer dans les cheveux de Kate.

C'était la seconde nuit que nous passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La seconde nuit que Kate s'endormait dans mes bras sans qu'il ne se soit rien passer. Un vrai miracle quand j'y pensais. Mais Kate n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Et je refusais de la traiter comme toutes ces autres qui avaient traversées ma vie, bien trop vite pour que je me souvienne même de leurs noms. Kate éveillait en moi un cocktail explosif de sentiments, et je devenais fou de désir pour elle, mais l'initiative de passer à l'étape supérieure devait venir d'elle. Mieux valait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à tenter l'aventure plutôt que de trop précipiter les choses et qu'elle ne regrette ce qui se serait passé. Et puis je ne voulais pas juste coucher avec elle. Ce n'était même pas le centième de ce que je voulais partager avec elle. Je voulais apprendre à connaître son cœur et son âme à l'instar de son corps. Je voulais que notre connexion physique soit à la hauteur de notre connexion émotionnelle et intellectuelle, et ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu'elle serait habitée par des doutes.

Alors j'attendrais. Parce que maintenant, je savais qu'elle finirait par venir à moi, qu'elle m'offrirait son cœur comme je lui avais offert le mien. Soupirant de bien-être, je baissais le regard pour tomber en admiration devant la beauté éclatante qui se donnait à mon regard assoiffé. C'était un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais pas. Comme si elle avait senti mon regard, Kate remua, bougeant légèrement la tête, rapprochant ses lèvres entrouvertes des miennes, comme un appel au baiser. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge, et je déposais ma bouche sur la sienne pour le plus délicat des baisers. Je n'approfondissais pas le contact, ne m'attardais pas, et pourtant cet effleurement m'électrisa plus encore que le baiser passionné que nous avions échangé à L.A avant l'arrivée de Seeger. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable plus encore, je m'écartais et reprenais ma position.

Kate marmonna dans son sommeil et se détacha de mon étreinte avant de rouler sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Il était encore tôt, et puisqu'elle ne devait pas aller au commissariat aujourd'hui, je décidais de la laisser dormir. Elle en avait grand besoin après les derniers évènements. Libre de mes mouvements, je décidais de sortir du lit avec la ferme intention de lui préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Le fait de me retrouver dans sa cuisine à une heure aussi matinale me rappela un autre réveil, beaucoup moins agréable. Pris d'un doute, je m'approchais de la porte et l'ouvris prudemment, soupirant de soulagement en ne découvrant que le journal sur le paillasson. Je ne voulais définitivement pas de mauvaises surprises aujourd'hui. Satisfait, je revins sur mes pas et commença à ouvrir les placards pour trouver de quoi faire un festin.

Mais le constat fut décevant. A croire que Kate n'avait pas fait un arrêt dans un supermarché depuis bien longtemps. Dépité, je refermais les meubles, réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. Il n'était que 7h du matin, un véritable exploit pour moi, et vu le sommeil profond dans lequel Kate était plongée, je pouvais bien me permettre un saut au supermarché du coin. Je m'empressais donc de m'habiller, et me saisissant de mes clés, je m'apprêtais à quitter son appartement lorsqu'une idée m'arrêta. Il me fallait ses clés sinon je serais contraint de la réveiller à mon retour, et mon plan tomberait à l'eau. Je m'emparais donc de son trousseau de clés et quittais enfin son appartement. Je savais qu'Alexis ne s'inquièterais pas, puisque je lui avais laissé un message lui expliquant succinctement la situation. J'avais donc tout mon temps.

Faire les courses ne me prit pas très longtemps, et en plus de la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner, je faisais également quelques provisions pour les jours à venir. Même si Kate décidait qu'elle voulait rester seule, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de se ravitailler avant quelques jours. Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle me laisserait rester avec elle, même si c'était juste en tant qu'ami. C'était mieux que de rester chez moi à me morfondre pour elle. Peut-être accepterait-elle de venir à la maison ? Mère et Alexis en seraient ravies, et quitter son appartement quelques jours lui ferait du bien, surtout après sa dispute avec le motard. En plus, elle ne serait pas là quand il viendrait récupérer ses affaires. Mais moi j'y serais, histoire de dire à cet imbécile ce que je pensais de sa façon de traiter Kate.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je pénétrais à nouveau dans l'appartement de Kate, et posant mes courses dans l'entrée, j'allais vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours. Un sourire éclaira mon visage en voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau remuée dans son sommeil, et que sa tête reposait à présent sur l'oreiller que j'avais utilisé cette nuit. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, et elle paraissait parfaitement détendue. Elle était si belle en cet instant que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de m'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je m'attardais quelques minutes à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, avant de me rappeler que j'étais un homme en mission. Sur un dernier baiser qui lui arracha un doux soupir de plaisir, je quittais silencieusement la chambre de ma belle et après avoir récupéré mes paquets, m'attelais enfin à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Je savais que j'avais tord de profiter de son sommeil pour lui dérober ces baisers, mais je n'étais qu'un homme. Sans compter que j'en avais plus qu'assez de réprimer mes envies en sa présence. Je n'avais que trop tardé, et nous en avions tout deux souffert. Sans parler de notre entourage. Alors maintenant que la voix était libre, et que je la sentais ouverte à une évolution de notre relation, je n'allais plus reculer. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie, connaître la seule facette de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas encore même si je l'avais très souvent entraperçue par son jeu de sensuelle taquinerie. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer avec moi, et j'espérais que maintenant que nous avions aboli les barrières qui nous séparaient, ce petit jeu allait prendre une toute autre dimension. Et je comptais bien lui rendre la politesse.

Un soupir de fière satisfaction m'échappa lorsque j'apposais la dernière touche au plateau que j'avais confectionné. Il y avait assez de nourriture dessus pour nourrir un régiment, mais je doutais qu'elle ait avalé quoique ce soit depuis le petit déjeuner que nous avions partagé hier matin dans la suite de l'hôtel. De peur de tout faire tomber au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui serait une façon bien moins agréable de réveiller ma douce, j'allais ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Avec milles précautions, je m'hâtais vers elle et posais le plateau par terre le temps de l'éveiller comme il se devait. Doucement, je m'asseyais à la place qu'elle avait désertée, et m'apprêtais à tendre la main vers elle lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi pour se blottir contre moi. Je crus qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait simplement sentit ma présence derrière elle.

Un grand sourire imbécile éclaira mon visage à cette pensée, et je l'entourais de mes bras, jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre redessinait les contours de son merveilleux visage. Sans jamais interrompre le mouvement de mes mains, je me mis à l'appeler doucement, ne voulant pas l'arracher trop brusquement des bras de Morphée. Enfin elle remua, et sans ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira langoureusement, frottant tout son corps contre le mien, me faisant difficilement déglutir, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bonjour belle endormie » soufflais-je en me penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Bonjour beau brun » soupira-t-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? » m'enquis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Comme un charme, tes bras sont très confortables » affirma-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour venir poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

J'avais eu peur qu'un sentiment de gêne ne s'interpose entre nous, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme s'il était naturel de nous réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était le cas au fond. Ce qui était contre nature était le fait d'avoir tant lutter pour en arriver là.

« Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ? » demanda-t-elle soudain une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

« Le déjeuner de madame ! » rigolais-je doucement en me penchant pour lui poser le plateau sur les genoux.

« Décidément tu es très utile ! » sourit-elle avec malice tout en me plantant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'attaquer comme si de rien n'était à son repas.

Elle venait de m'embrasser comme si elle le faisait depuis toujours. Et moi je restais là comme un idiot. Me ressaisissant, je m'emparais de ma propre fourchette, riant alors qu'elle tentait de m'empêcher de me saisir de la nourriture, allant même jusqu'à faire tomber les aliments lorsque je parvenais à en piquer un. Nous passâmes donc le repas à rire et à nous chamailler dans une ambiance totalement détendue, et je priais pour que les choses restent ainsi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais avec les cours et le boulot, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions... **

**Et au passage, merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13** :

Le visage levé, je laissais avec délice l'eau cascader sur mon corps. Je me sentais plus détendue et sereine que je ne l'avais jamais été. Pourtant j'avais de nombreuses raisons de stresser et d'être mal dans ma peau, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas alors que j'entendais Rick siffloter joyeusement dans ma chambre alors qu'il finissait de faire disparaître les dernières traces du déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il avait préparé. Un rire m'échappa en pensant que nous avions encore passé une chaste nuit. Nous allions finir par en faire une habitude. Cette simple pensée me fit grimacer. Pas question ! C'était déjà un miracle que je ne me sois pas encore jetée sur lui pour lui arracher ses fringues et lui faire sauvagement l'amour, alors aucun risque que cela se reproduise !

Rien qu'en pensant à tout ce que je rêvais de faire subir à son corps, un frisson d'excitation me remonta la colonne et un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Mon corps réagit instantanément aux images érotiques qui me traversèrent l'esprit, et une chaleur familière prit naissance entre mes cuisses. De la vapeur se déposa sur les miroirs de la pièce, et je me demandais si c'était à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps, où bien si c'était dû à la température de celui-ci qui avait brutalement augmentée. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par mes rêveries érotiques, enflammant un peu plus mes sens. J'étais au bord de la pamoison et brusquement, je réalisais que je n'avais plus aucune raison de me retenir. Rick m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de moi pour que les choses deviennent sérieuses.

D'un geste décidé, je coupais l'eau et m'enroulant dans une serviette, je me précipitais hors de la salle de bain. Du regard, je cherchais Rick, mais il n'était pas dans la pièce qui était impeccablement rangée. Même le lit avait été refait. Pas pour longtemps songeais-je avec un sourire carnassier avant de me diriger vers les sons qui me parvenaient à travers la porte rabattue. Sans faire de bruits, je m'avançais dans la pièce, m'arrêtant en son centre, attendant que mon compagnon remarque enfin ma présence. Maintenant que j'étais lancée, je savais que la seule façon d'empêcher les évènements de devenir intéressants était que Rick me repousse. Mais je compris qu'il n'en aurait aucune intention lorsqu'il se retourna et que son regard s'assombrit comme un océan déchaîné. Il stoppa tout mouvement, incapable du moindre son. Seul son regard, qu'il promenait d'un air affamé sur mon corps, semblait encore doué de vie.

Comme hypnotisé, je le vis s'avancer lentement vers moi, ne me quittant pas une seule seconde du regard, comme s'il avait craint de me voir disparaître dans un nuage de fumé. Son regard était plus sombre de minutes en minutes, et un frisson d'anticipation me traversa lorsque la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui m'atteignit en une vague brûlante alors même qu'il se trouvait encore à quelques pas de moi. Instinctivement, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, et je vis ses pupilles se dilater un peu plus et son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé. Un soupir m'échappa lorsqu'enfin il me toucha. Juste un frôlement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que ma température grimpe en flèche, à tel point que je craignis quelques secondes de connaître ce que l'on appelait une combustion spontanée. J'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe urbain, mais en cet instant, alors que Rick se tenait si proche de moi que le moindre de ses frémissements se répercutait délicieusement dans mon corps, je n'en aurais pas juré.

« Dieu Kate… tu veux ma mort… » grogna-t-il en me dévorant du regard.

Lui lançant un sourire provocant, j'abolissais la distance qui nous séparait encore, me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse, et un choc électrique se propagea dans nos deux corps, nous faisant doucement haleter.

« Oh non, crois-moi Rick, je te veux bien vivant au contraire… » soufflais-je en mordillant sensuellement le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fait… » soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux comme pour lutter contre ses envies.

« Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir » répliquais-je en recommençant à me mordiller la lèvre.

Un grondement prédateur monta du fond de sa poitrine, et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi comme pour m'empêcher de me dérober maintenant. Mais j'avais envie de jouer. De le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, je voulais qu'il soit fou de désir pour moi et qu'il ne veuille rien d'autre que de me faire l'amour pendant des heures. A l'idée des délices futurs que nous allions partager, mon sang se mit à bouillir, et je me frottais de façon plus que suggestives contre Rick qui grogna de nouveau. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de mes reins, plaquant mon bas-ventre contre son bassin, ne me laissant plus aucun doute quant à l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Délaissant son oreille que je torturais depuis quelques minutes, je laissais mes lèvres glisser sur sa peau et s'égarer dans son cou. Un soupir de plaisir nous échappa, et je pointais le bout de ma langue pour gouter la saveur de sa peau qui m'intoxiqua littéralement.

Submergée par une bouffée de désir, je le mordais légèrement, lui arrachant un grognement bestial, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes hanches, me faisant me cambrer contre lui. Relâchant finalement la peau de son cou, je continuais mon exploration jusqu'à ce que les grandes mains de Rick ne s'emparent de mon visage, l'éloignant de son cou. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais stoppa à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient, me donnant encore plus envie de sa bouche sur la mienne, mais il ne bougea pas, restant simplement à m'observer, fouillant mon regard du sien. Enfin une de ses mains passa derrière ma tête, se posant sur ma nuque, et je crus défaillir de frustration alors qu'il continua de me détailler. Ma frustration due se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il esquissa un lent sourire arrogant.

Plissant les yeux, je décidais de me venger en laissant mes mains, jusque-là sagement posées sur ses avant-bras, se diriger vers son torse que je me mis à parcourir de savantes caresses plus ou moins appuyées. S'il voulait jouer, nous serions deux, et c'était un jeu que je ne comptais pas perdre. Quoique dans ce cas précis, je ne voyais pas comment l'un de nous pouvait être perdant. Au contraire, nous avions tout à y gagner. Continuant ma découverte sensuelle de son corps, j'observais son visage changé au gré de ses émotions. A vrai dire, j'étais étonnée de sa maîtrise. J'étais surprise d'avoir encore ma serviette autour de moi. Je pensais qu'il m'aurait déjà conduite dans ma chambre dans l'intention évidente d'assouvir le feu brûlant que j'avais consciemment allumé en lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il restait là, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter.

« Rick ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » m'enquis-je légèrement inquiète.

« Je… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, fermant douloureusement les yeux, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il allait faire marche arrière « Nous avons tout le temps tu sais… » souffla-t-il finalement en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans les miens.

Alors c'était ça. Il avait peur que je n'ai des regrets. C'était tellement stupide. Adorable mais stupide. Si j'avais craint d'avoir des regrets, je ne me serais pas conduite comme je venais de le faire. J'avais beau assumer entièrement ma sexualité, je n'étais pas du genre à me promener à moitié nue devant le premier homme venu. Rick n'était pas un choix par défaut, celui que l'on mettait dans son lit pour se consoler d'une peine de cœur. Josh avait été cet homme. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui, mais c'était ainsi. C'était pour me guérir de Rick que je m'étais lancée dans cette histoire avec Josh. Et c'était bien là les seuls regrets que je pouvais avoir. Donner une chance à notre histoire était de loin la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre, et il était temps que je me montre plus claire avec monsieur l'écrivain puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir reçu le message. Décidément, c'était toujours aux femmes de tout faire !

« Castle si je n'avais pas voulu faire l'amour avec toi, je ne serais pas sortie de la salle de bain dans cette tenue ! » soupirais-je faussement exaspérée.

« Ca c'est toi qui le dit, mais avoue que depuis le début de notre partenariat, tu adore jouer avec mes nerfs » répliqua-t-il alors que son regard se faisait de nouveau malicieux.

« Ais-je déjà pousser le flirt aussi loin ? » m'enquis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Je dois reconnaître que non, mais les choses ont changées, tu as pu décider de pousser la tentation à la plus extrême de ses expressions… » souffla-t-il en penchant un peu plus son visage vers moi, caressant ma peau surchauffée et frissonnante de son souffle brûlant.

«Zut, je suis découverte ! » m'exclamais-je en me cambrant contre lui, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses caresses.

« Pas encore miss Beckett, mais ça ne saurait tarder… » répliqua-t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Comme je travaille ce soir, je vous poste le chapitre du jour maintenant pour être sûre de ne pas oublier et vous faire attendre! **

**Donc voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience (ne dites pas non, vos commentaires vous ont trahis!) en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus dans vos espérances! **

**Il s'agit de n'avant-dernier chapitre, et j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont suivis cette fic et pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre. **

**J'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic M que je devrais commencer à poster dès la fin de celle-ci, et j'espère que vous la lirez avec le même enthousiasme... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14** :

Avec un soupir d'extase, je me cambrais un peu plus sous la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, attirant toujours plus mon visage contre le sien, m'obligeant à m'offrir un peu plus à l'impétuosité de son désir. Ses baisers étaient fougueux, impérieux et me grisaient tellement que je ne pouvais que me soumettre à ses envies. Nos langues se cherchaient, s'affrontaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, prémices des délices que nos corps se promettaient.

« Passe tes bras autour de mon cou » souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque.

A nouveau, je me pliais à sa volonté, les pensées embrouillées par un voile de passion, et je gémissais incontrôlablement lorsque je sentis les mains de Rick descendre le long de mes hanches pour atteindre mes cuisses dont il s'empara fermement. Comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume, il me souleva, et immédiatement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, et le frottement délicieux de mon bas-ventre contre son sexe suffit à me faire gémir. Rick fit quelques pas et me plaqua contre un mur, me recouvrant de son corps avant de m'embrasser partout. Absolument partout, intensifiant le feu qui m'incendiait les reins.

« Dieu Kate… tu es tellement belle… » souffla-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour mieux me dévorer du regard.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… » souris-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Kate… je… » soupira-t-il alors qu'une lueur incertaine réapparaissait dans son regard.

« Chut… continue ! » lui intimais-je en accentuant la pression de ma main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à moi pour un nouveau baiser.

Nos lèvres se heurtèrent, et la langue de Rick se mit à entrer et sortir de ma bouche, simulant le contact que mon corps réclamait de plus en plus ardemment. Incapable de rester inactive, je redescendis mes mains sur le torse de Rick avant de les glisser sous sa chemise, repartant à l'exploration de son corps. Je promenais mes mains sur sa peau, la découvrant douce et couverte d'une toison bouclée avec laquelle je jouais, lui arrachant des frissons de volupté. Le mouvement de nos mains s'harmonisa, s'accéléra, et un cri m'échappa lorsque Rick me décolla du mur, m'emportant vers ma chambre. Ramenant mes mains entre nos deux corps, j'entrepris en des gestes fébriles de lui retirer sa chemise qui atterrit au sol lorsque je la jetais par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne pouvais plus me passer du contact de sa peau, en voulant plus, toujours plus.

« Dieu Rick… » soufflais-je entre deux gémissements alors que ses lèvres s'égaraient dans mon cou.

Il semblait parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel il me mettait, et en profitait pleinement. La lueur de pure satisfaction de son regard m'apprenait mieux que des mots à quel point il aimait avoir un tel contrôle sur mes sens, et pour la première fois de ma vie de femme, je me surprenais à ne pas vouloir reprendre le contrôle. Je me contentais simplement de savourer les vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissaient sous les assauts répétés de mon amant. Un long frémissement d'anticipation me secoua lorsque je sentis ses mains remonter sur ma poitrine et s'arrêter sur le nœud de ma serviette qui avait miraculeusement survécu à ses caresses. Mais il ne le défit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Tant de prévenance et de respect gonflèrent mon cœur d'une tendresse prodigieuse, et je lui souriais amoureusement pour lui donner mon accord.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il me retirait lentement le dernier rempart à ma nudité, et je sentis ses mains trembler légèrement. Afin de dissimuler le sourire que cette constatation fit naître sur mes lèvres, je me penchais vers lui et déposais une pluie de baisers brûlants sur son torse. Sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentit, Rick me mordit à l'épaule, ce qui m'arracha un hoquet et me fit resserrer mon emprise autour de sa taille. Rick grogna et me détacha fermement de lui, me faisant glisser jusqu'au sol, non sans prendre le temps d'accentuer chaque frôlement de nos deux corps, exacerbant un peu plus notre désir. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je constatais que j'étais la seule à être totalement nue, et décidais de remédier sur le champ à la situation.

Je caressais donc son torse, m'attardant sur ses mamelons, descendant sur son ventre, dessinant des cercles autour de son nombril avant de m'arrêter enfin à la ceinture de son pantalon. Taquine, je laissais mes doigts glisser le long de celui-ci, caressant la peau délicate qui la surplombait avant de défaire le bouton et de faire glisser le vêtement, l'aidant à s'en délester sans rompre le contact de nos deux corps. En de longues caresses, je remontais mes mains le long de ses jambes fermes et musclées, notant chaque infime tressaillement, avant de poser mes mains sur ses fesses encore moulées par le tissu de son caleçon et de les presser fermement, collant impétueusement nos deux bassins. Rick gronda et s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres en un baiser dévastateur qui faillit bien me faire perdre de vue mon objectif, mais je me ressaisissais et tout en continuant notre baiser, je glissais mes mains sous son caleçon avant de le faire tomber à terre.

Je tentais de me reculer pour pouvoir l'observer dans toute sa splendide nudité, mais il m'empêcha de m'éloigner, et avant que je puisse protester, il me souleva à nouveau dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur mon lit avant de venir me recouvrir de son corps et de reprendre notre baiser où il l'avait interrompu. Nous nous perdîmes dans un long baiser, prolongeant l'attente jusqu'à la douleur, mais aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir que ça s'arrête. Rick ancra ses mains dans mes cheveux, posant son front contre le mien, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je veux me perdre en toi Kate, je veux me fondre en toi, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un mon amour » souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau passionnément.

« Je le veux aussi Rick, tellement…. » marmonnais-je entre deux baisers.

Les caresses reprirent de plus belle, nous faisant gravir à chaque minute qui passait un nouveau palier dans le plaisir mutuel que nous partagions. Rick se décala légèrement, et je gémissais de frustration en ne sentant plus le poids de son corps sur le mien. Mais bien vite, ma frustration disparue alors que j'avais l'impression que les mains de Rick étaient partout à la fois. Chaque caresse provoquait un nouveau spasme de désir en moi, et je m'abandonnais au plaisir, me laissant submerger par l'oubli de l'extase. La langue de Rick balayait ma peau, la goûtant, me faisant défaillir. Il murmurait contre moi des mots que je ne pouvais comprendre, mais je n'en avais nul besoin. Son sexe se pressait, chaud et raide contre mon bas-ventre, et à chaque coup de reins, je le désirais un peu plus, et ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il s'allongea à nouveau sur moi, m'enfonçant dans le matelas. Rick sourit, sa main me fouillant, encore et encore, me faisant trembler et haleter.

« Rick… viens, maintenant… » chuchotais-je en resserrant mon emprise autour de sa taille.

Tendrement, il écarta mes cheveux de mon visage, et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan en furie des siens. Ce que j'y lus en cet instant me bouleversa au plus profond de mon être, et instinctivement, je l'attirais un peu plus contre moi, le suppliant silencieusement de mettre fin à cette douce agonie. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez, me faisant sourire, et avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, il se détacha de moi et roula à l'autre bout du lit. Surprise et inquiète qu'il n'ait changé brusquement d'avis, je me redressais pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il s'empara de son pantalon, et instinctivement, je tendis une main vers lui, mais je stoppais mon geste en comprenant que j'avais mal interprété son mouvement. Il ne me fuyait pas. Au contraire. Encore une fois, il me prouvait combien je comptais pour lui, et comme mon bien-être lui tenait à cœur. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pas avec lui alors que je n'avais jamais oublié. Avec un sourire, je le regardais se couvrir de l'indispensable protection puis se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

Me rallongeant, je tendis les bras vers lui dans une invite explicite, et il s'empressa de se rallonger à mes côtés. Lentement, comme s'il avait tout le temps, il m'embrassa et je sentis enfin son bassin se presser contre le mien. Impatiente, ayant perdu le contrôle de mon corps, je me poussais contre lui afin de mieux l'accueillir en moi. Un gémissement extatique m'échappa lorsqu'il se glissa en moi, et un râle révélateur s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Rick, me faisant légèrement sourire. Quand il fut complètement en moi, il s'arrêta et m'embrassa de nouveau, avec tellement d'amour et de dévotion que je crus que j'allais jouir sur le champ.

Je posais mes mains sur ses biceps qui m'encadraient, et je constatais qu'il tremblait. Rick avait posé son front contre le mien, les yeux clos un instant, avant de les rouvrir. Puis, sans jamais me lâcher du regard, il se mit à se mouvoir. Il bougeait en moi avec une lenteur délibérée, chacune de ses poussées était très douces. Frémissante, je l'encerclais de mes bras pour ramener sa bouche contre la mienne, et il m'embrassa passionnément. Toujours avec une douceur affolante, il descendit le long de ma gorge, jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait mordu, et j'inclinais la tête pour lui permettre un meilleur accès, et de la langue il apaisa la brûlure de sa morsure. Rick passa les mains sous mes fesses pour me hausser contre lui, et je frémis alors que le frottement de nos deux corps se trouvait démultiplié, me rendant folle, m'excitant encore plus.

Peau contre peau, je me mis à bouger au même rythme que lui, mais bien vite, alors que je sentais mon plaisir croître de plus en plus, j'accélérais l'allure alors qu'il maintenait la sienne, me laissant dominer notre échange. Il se fiait à mes murmures et à mes caresses, à mon souffle erratique pour trouver le rythme qui me satisfasse pleinement, et je me sentis sur le point d'être emportée par une déferlante que je n'avais jamais connue, ce qui me fit peur. Je n'avais jamais laissé un homme pénétrer aussi profondément mes barrières, et plus que jamais je sus que Rick m'était devenu aussi vital que l'air que je respirais. Me crispant, stoppant net notre tempo, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son corps, comme si je craignais de le perdre dans la tempête qui se profilait à l'horizon de notre jouissance.

« Je suis là Kate… laisse-toi aller… » me rassura-t-il en déposant de délicats baisers sur ma tempes avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Immédiatement, le son de sa voix m'apaisa, et je reprenais ma danse lascive, et de petits râles m'échappèrent alors que je sentais l'orgasme approcher, faisant écho aux gémissements de Rick qui pourtant continuait de se contrôler. Rouvrant les yeux, je me perdis à nouveau dans les siens qui brûlaient d'un tel éclat que je ne pus me contrôler plus longtemps. Plantant mes doigts dans la peau délicate de son dos, je m'arquais, rejetant violemment la tête en arrière et poussais un long hurlement extatique. En réponse, Rick se mit à se mouvoir plus vite et plus fort, et en quelques poussées, il me rejoignit sur la vague de la volupté, nos spasmes de plaisir se faisant échos, s'harmonisant avant de refluer lentement. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes dans un baiser plein de fièvre, et accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous laissâmes la tempête se calmer avant de rouler sur le lit, sans jamais nous défaire de notre étreinte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires, contente que cette scène M ait été à la hauteur de vos espérances... **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, et j'espère comme toujours que vous aimerez... **

**J'en profite pour vous annoncez que je devrais poster ma nouvelle fic d'ici peu de temps, et que celle-ci sera M dès le second chapitre, et le restera tout du long, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle-ci...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15** :

J'avais été incapable de m'endormir tant mes émotions étaient encore à fleur de peau. Faire l'amour avec Kate avait été l'expérience la plus transcendante de toute ma vie, et j'avais bien du mal à redescendre sur Terre. Alors je restais là, à veiller jalousement sur son sommeil. Appuyé sur une main, je l'observais sans me lasser, blottie contre moi. Et encore, le mot était faible. Elle était enroulée autour de moi, ses bras étaient fermement attachés autour de mon cou, et ses jambes s'entremêlaient aux miennes, comme si elle avait craint que je ne profite de son sommeil pour m'enfuir loin d'elle. Je mentirais en prétendant n'avoir jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais je serais le dernier des imbéciles à me risquer à une telle action alors que j'avais enfin Kate Beckett tout à moi.

Elle remua légèrement, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi alors que j'aurais cru ça impossible, et je me mis à sourire comme un idiot, remerciant le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée, parce que j'aurais sûrement eu le droit à une réplique bien sentie. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions ensemble, qu'elle allait changer quoique ce soit à la façon dont elle s'adressait à moi au commissariat. Et je ne le voulais pas. Cette façon de communiquer, tout en taquinerie et en long silence faisait partie de nous, c'était une de ces choses qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, et je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'avais souvent eu l'impression que ce lien existait bien avant notre première rencontre, attendant patiemment de pouvoir se montrer au grand jour et naître pleinement à la vie.

Je souriais de nouveau en songeant à la tête de Kate si je lui faisais un tel discours. Elle qui ne croyait pas à la magie de la vie. Je me souvenais de ce que je lui avais dit au cours d'une enquête. Déjà à l'époque, je voulais la pousser à se débarrasser de ce masque qu'elle avait revêtu pour panser son cœur meurtri, et aujourd'hui, alors que je l'observais si rayonnante dans son sommeil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Kate était bien trop cartésienne pour croire que parfois l'univers vous apportait l'évidence sous forme d'énigme à résoudre et de personnes qui bouleversait votre existence comme Kate avait chamboulée la mienne. Et même si elle le niait, je savais que j'avais tout autant transformée sa vie. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, sa vie était devenue plus fun. Et je n'en étais pas peu fier.

Si ce n'était pas par l'intervention de l'Univers, comment avais-je pu me retrouver ici ? Alors que je n'y croyais plus, que j'avais presque perdu tout espoir ? Oui, j'étais convaincu qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui avait décidé de nous donner un sérieux coup de main, désespéré de nous voir nous tourner autour sans jamais réussir à nous atteindre. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre. Mais comme je savais que quand l'Univers donnait d'un côté, il reprenait de l'autre pour que l'équilibre ne soit pas perturbé, je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire pour que les instances supérieures me laissent Kate. Et j'eus un éclair de génie en pensant aux différentes œuvres caritatives. Il y a quelques jours j'avais reçu une invitation pour récolter des fonds pour le Hope Center, une association à but non lucratif qui venait en aide aux familles dont un membre avait perdu la vie de façon brutale, la plupart du temps à cause des gangs.

Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque Kate remua de nouveau. Je n'eus qu'à la regarder pour savoir qu'elle devait faire un cauchemar. Je m'empressais donc de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos en de longues et douces caresses rassurantes tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, mais le son de ma voix semblait la calmer progressivement. Elle s'apaisa enfin et se blottie instinctivement contre moi, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire. Doucement, je repoussais ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était tellement belle en cet instant que je me perdis de nouveau dans la contemplation de son total abandon. Elle paraissait confiante, heureuse, et mon cœur faisait des bonds de fierté en songeant que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

Soudain, une vibration continue en provenance du sol, à l'endroit où mon pantalon se trouvait me tira de mon activité préférée et je me contorsionnais pour me saisir de mon téléphone sans me détacher de Kate. Je dus finalement me résoudre à m'éloigner légèrement d'elle. J'étouffais mon rire en l'entendant grogner de mécontentement et suivre le mouvement lorsque je me penchais pour m'emparer de mon téléphone. Décidément, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de moi constatais-je avec satisfaction. Soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, je reprenais ma place aussi rapidement que possible. Quoiqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à émerger. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour que tout ce remue ménage ne l'ait pas réveillée. Protecteur, je remontais la couverture sur ses épaules, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait froid et reportais mon attention sur mon téléphone qui continuait de vibrer dans ma main.

« Sérieusement ? » grommelais-je en découvrant l'identité de mon correspondant.

Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas donner la peine d'aller chercher mon cellulaire. J'avais cru que c'était Alexis qui venait aux nouvelles, mais non, c'était motorcycle boy. En me retenant de pousser des jurons, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Devais-je voir ce qu'il voulait ou ignorer son message ? Mais si je le faisais, ne risquait-il pas de venir ici ? Pas question que je le laisse de nouveau approcher Kate, pas après l'état dans lequel je l'avais retrouvé après leur rupture. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais rien que de savoir qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso. Et quelque chose me disais que cette fois Kate ne m'en empêcherais pas. Cette pensée me calma suffisamment, et je décidais de lire ce message. Autant me débarrasser de lui aussi vite que possible.

_Comment va Kate ? Dites-lui que je suis désolé._

Il pouvait l'être. Je ne savais pas ce qui me mettait le plus en colère, qu'il l'ait fait pleurer ou qu'il l'ait laissée seule. Longuement, je fixais le message, ressassant ce que je voulais lui dire, mais sachant que je n'aurais pas assez d'un message pour le faire. Une chose était sûre, je voulais le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir la nuit dernière. Et je me moquais qu'il devait déjà souffrir d'avoir perdu Kate, il ne souffrait pas assez à mon goût. Observant Kate, je souriais sans même y penser, et je sus ce que j'allais répondre à cet idiot.

_Elle va bien. Elle dort dans mes bras et n'a jamais parut plus rayonnante et resplendissante. Elle à l'air épanoui et serein d'une femme heureuse…_

Avec ça, nous devrions être tranquilles. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en était. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Kate était levée aux aurores, et même la présence de Josh n'avait pas changé cela, et je n'étais pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à dérégler son horloge intérieure. Je savais ma petite vengeance puérile et mesquine, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Etouffant un bâillement, je déposais mon cellulaire sur la table de chevet et me rallongeais, un bras sous la tête et l'autre entourant fermement Kate. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile tout les jours et que nous allions devoir faire des concessions chacun de notre côté, mais notre histoire en valait la peine, et je ferais tout ce qui était en pouvoir pour que ça fonctionne. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis finalement rejoignant Kate au pays des songes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic! **

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous et surtout Sarah d'Emeraude, emy, Solealuna et tous les autres pour avoir pris le temps de commenter cette fiction... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16** :

Debout devant la fenêtre de mon appartement, j'observais les gens aller et venir dans la rue. Ca me faisait bizarre d'être chez moi à cette heure de la journée. J'aurais due être au poste, et même si je comprenais la réaction du capitaine, il ne m'en restait pas moins une certaine amertume. Autant pour moi que pour Rick. Il n'avait fait que m'aider, et il en payait le prix fort. J'essaierais de faire changer d'avis le capitaine et le maire. Je riais doucement à cette réflexion. Dire qu'au début de notre partenariat, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils mettent fin à cet accord, et maintenant que c'était chose faite, je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Et je savais que les gars partageraient mon point de vue. Rick était devenu un membre à part entière de notre équipe, et je n'imaginais plus mener une enquête sans lui. Non, c'était impossible, je devais faire quelque chose.

Irrépressiblement, un sourire étira mes lèvres en pensant à mon écrivain. Parce qu'il était à moi à présent. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il dormait dans mon lit après une folle nuit de passion. Penser à la nuit d'amour qu'il m'avait fait vivre, me fit frissonner de plaisir et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir me jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'avaient poussées à quitter mon lit à mon réveil. J'avais senti mon désir de lui renaître de ses cendres, et pour ne pas le tirer des bras de Morphée, je m'étais extirpée de son étreinte, sentant un vide immense m'envahir alors que je m'éloignais de la chaleur de son corps, et étais sortie de mon lit. Uniquement vêtue de sa chemise, je m'étais préparé un café que j'étais venue boire ici. J'avais les idées claires comme jamais, et je savourais à sa juste valeur cet instant de grâce.

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, j'avais senti sa présence près de moi, et un puissant sentiment de soulagement m'avait envahi. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que j'avais eu peur qu'il ne soit plus là à mon réveil, mais c'était le cas. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais avec les hommes, on ne savait jamais. La nuit dernière avait été bouleversante sur bien des points. Jamais avant Rick je n'avais à ce point lâché la bride à mes émotions, acceptant de renoncer à mon précieux contrôle. Mais j'étais tombée plus durement pour Rick que pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce qui expliquait que j'ai si longtemps lutté contre mes sentiments. Jamais je n'avais eu suffisamment confiance en un homme pour me laisser totalement aller, mais avec Rick, je ne m'étais même pas posé de question. Il avait franchi mes barrières avec une telle facilité que je ne m'en étais rendue compte que trop tard.

Mais je n'avais pas cherché à l'en empêcher, pas vraiment, même si j'avais feint le contraire. Rick était mon contraire absolu, comme mon père avait été celui de ma mère, et je savais que je ne supporterais plus qu'il sorte de mon existence. J'en deviendrais folle, comme papa était devenu fou de douleur en perdant maman. Rick était peut-être ma plus grande faiblesse, mais, paradoxalement, il était devenu ma plus grande force. Sa seule présence me donnait le courage qu'il me manquait pour faire face à la vie et ses épreuves. Je n'oubliais pas non plus que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais réussi à rouvrir le dossier de ma mère, en apprenant plus sur les commanditaires de sa mort qu'au cours des années qui avaient suivies sa mort. Je savais que le chemin de la vérité serait encore long et semé d'embûches, mais avec Rick à mes côtés, je me sentais plus que jamais capable de résoudre le mystère et de confondre le meurtrier de ma mère.

Penser à ces monstres qui m'avaient tant volée, dépossédée d'un bien inestimable et irremplaçable amena des larmes d'amertume et de douleur à mes yeux. Décidément, ces derniers jours, je me transformais en véritable fontaine. Moi qui ne pleurait que très rarement, foutue poussière, n'arrivais plus à endiguer le flot. Mais cette fois, je ne les laissais pas couler. Pas question que je pleure encore à cause d'eux. Je l'avais déjà bien trop fait. En arrêtant Ganz, il avait dit que Royce l'avait prévenu que l'Enfer allait s'abattre sur eux, et je me fis la promesse que ces abominations de la nature allaient vivre la même expérience. Et je serais définitivement moins clémente avec eux que je l'avais été avec Ganz. Ils m'avaient tellement pourris l'existence, que je ne savais pas si je pourrais me contrôler en me retrouvant face à mon Dragon personnel.

Une nouvelle larme s'écoula le long de ma joue, petite perle salée, et je la laissais vivre son éphémère existence, attendant de la sentir venir mourir au coin de mes lèvres. Délicatement, j'en savourais le goût piquant, et constatais que les larmes avaient définitivement un goût. Ce n'était pas rationnel, mais c'était un fait. Mes précédentes larmes avaient eu un goût amer, alors que celle-ci avait un goût presque sucré, même si quelque peu acide. Cette larme symbolisait mon acceptation face au chemin que j'avais déjà parcouru et à celui qu'il me restait encore à parcourir. Et pour la première fois, j'apercevais enfin le bout du tunnel. Le chemin de ma vie se faisait progressivement moins tortueux et obscur, et je sentais que bientôt, il ne serait plus constitué que d'une longue ligne droite que je foulerais le cœur serein et l'âme en paix, guidée par l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

C'est l'espoir qui m'habitait en cet instant, alors que mon avenir m'apparaissait bien plus brillant que je n'avais jamais osé l'imaginer, et je savais que cette espérance, je n'en devais l'apparition qu'à une seule personne, celle qui en avait semée la graine dans mon cœur, la cultivant patiemment, avec amour et dévotion, jusqu'à ce que la fragile pousse se transforme en une fleur épanouie capable de faire face aux plus fortes tempêtes, pliant mais ne rompant pas. Une dernière larme osa une percée, s'arrêtant presque timidement sur mes cils, hésitant longuement à plonger vers son destin, puis sentant sans doute qu'elle n'était pas là pour signifier la souffrance, mais son contraire absolu, elle se décida enfin, et sans même toucher mon visage, fit le grand saut, s'éclatant en une myriade de petits éclats étincelants sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme pour mieux montrer que l'espoir une fois bien ancré dans les cœurs, se multipliait à l'infini.

En souriant, je finissais mon café, depuis bien longtemps refroidi, et déposant ma tasse là où la petite perle d'espérance avait terminé sa courte existence, je me détournais tranquillement du spectacle hypnotisant de la rue, et m'avançais vers mon avenir. Déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, je retournais vers l'homme qui avait permis que je renaisse à la vie, que je comprenne que même si venger ma mère restait important, il y avait d'autre choses toute aussi importante qui méritait que je m'y consacre avec le même acharnement et la même dévotion. C'était, je venais de le comprendre, la plus belle façon de rendre hommage à ma mère, en célébrant la vie qu'elle m'avait offerte en étant simplement heureuse.


End file.
